Wielder of the Black Flame
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: Follow the man from another world as he fights his way through the world of DC to make a new life for himself, and with the help from many new friends with extraordinary powers, he may change the world. EARTH-69  Issues 1-3 Revised Changes are being made.
1. Issue 1 The Beginning

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **Okay so to start this off, I went back through my story and had the thought that my writing skills have grown since I've started writing it. So i wanted to go back and change things to make my story easier to read, and just make improvements overall. I plan on revamping my entire story. I hope you enjoy  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Outsider chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sky was black with clouds as the pouring rain cast down onto Gotham City. The streets were silent aside from the sound of water trickling against the solid pavement until a bolt of lightning crackled through the sky, followed by the crashing sound of thunder which lit up a back alley behind Tony's pizza, revealing a young man with long black hair, laying face down next to a couple bags of trash. His clothes were tattered and looked like they were from another century. He was completely still until his finger slightly began to twitch, then his hand began to move and he opened his eyes. He looked around and felt the chill of the intense rain against his face. The man slowly began to move and sat himself up. His toes were completely numb from the cold, he had no idea how long he had been asleep, or where exactly he was. Slowly he stood up and walked out of the alley. A car whizzed past him and splashed water all through the air causing the man to shield his face and stumble backward. He gazed around around and absorbed his dark surroundings, then slowly walked toward the entrance to Tony's pizza that was lit up by a red neon sign. The man pressed his hand against the glass door then pushed it open as he walked in. The man behind the counter waved his hand.<strong>_

_**(Tony) Ay, what can I get for you?**_

_**The man looked at Tony then softly spoke.**_

_**(Man) Um... w-here are we currently located?**_

_**Tony turned and looked away from the man and began to work on a pizza.**_

_**(Tony) 3412, Park Row Gotham City. But sir, if you're not a customer here I'm going to have to ask you to leave.**_

_**The man slowly turned and walked out the building. Rain continued to heavily pound at the city as the man walked out into the street and looked up to the sky. Lightning once again flashed through the sky and the sound of a car horn echoed through the mans ears. He looked down ahead to see a car racing toward him which was being followed by several police cars. The man held his hand up in the air as the cars drew closer and closer. As the man swung his hand downward, The cornea in his eyes flashed into a dark red color with a black eight sided star in the center. A long black sword materialized in his hand and it slammed into the car in front of him. The blade ripped through the front of the car then emitted a dark explosion which caused the car to flip over the man and land behind him upside down. Smoke spread into the air from the front of the car as the three men from inside it crawled out all holding large bags. Three police cars skidded in and stopped in front of the man and policemen emerged from inside ducking behind their car doors, pointing guns at the man. One of them then spoke on the speaker phone.**_

_**(Policeman) Stop were you are all of you and drop your weapons now!**_

_**The thugs from the upside down car rapidly drew their guns and began to fire at the man and the policemen. The man turned to see the men firing their guns and his oddly shaped pupils began to widen, and then suddenly he disappeared with a crash, leaving behind a plume of black smoke. The Policemen immediately returned fire against the criminals until suddenly another dark explosion emerged from behind the men, sending one of them flying at the policemen and the other two into surrounding building. All three laid unconscious. The policeman once again spoke on the speaker.**_

_**(Policeman) Freeze!**_

_**The police then shined a spotlight onto the odd swordsman.**_

_**(Policeman) Lower your weapon and walk forward with your hands up!**_

_**Lightning Crackled through the sky once more and the man once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke which quickly faded. The man appeared in a street next to the ally he was in front of, which was behind the cops and easily out of their vision. he then took off down the dark street in attempt to escape the violent policemen.**_

_** The sound of the mans shoes pattered against the sidewalk and echoed with the the heavy rain. He was moving fast, and breathing hard as he desperately tried to find something he recognized. He still had no idea where he was, he had never been in "Gotham City" before so he had no idea where he was going. Suddenly a green blast exploded in front of the man, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up in the air and immediately caught sight of a girl gracefully floating in. Her eyes were glowing green and she had long beautiful red hair and a soft orange complexion. She was wearing a small purple outfit and her hand was glowing with a green ball of energy.**_

_**(Unknown Voice) Get him Starfire!**_

_**(Starfire) Stop right there!**_

_**The man then disappeared again and continued to escape down the street, but he was once again stopped, now by a large cybernetic man standing in his path. He crossed his arms and smiled, then spoke out.**_

_**(Cyborg) your not going anywhere punk.**_

_**The man's dark sword then appeared in his hand once more. Cyborg then converted his right hand into a cannon and pointed it at the swordsman.**_

_**(Cyborg) Don't make me do this man!**_

_**Starfire quickly flew in being followed by a green hawk, which morphed into a short green boy in red and black, and he was followed by a girl with pale skin wearing a blue robe phasing out of the shadows. The man looked around and stood in his fighting position as the five surrounded him.**_

_**(Green Boy) Dude give it up, we've got you surrounded.**_

_**The man then jumped at the green boy who quickly turned into a green rhino, then proceeded to charge directly back at him. The man slammed his sword into the ground in front of the green boy and sent him flying into the air, but the green boy then turned back to a green hawk and flew up and out of the man's range. Cyborg then shot a large blue energy blast out the cannon in his right hand at the man, but he quickly dove out of the way. Starfire quickly circled around and sent a few more green energy blasts at the man, but he ducked and evaded around them, then jumped up at Starfire and swung his sword in front of him sending out a wave of dark flames at Starfire, sending her flying back. A concussion bomb then exploded by the man's hand causing him to drop his sword and leaving him momentarily dazed. Another boy then appeared swinging in on a steel chord and grabbed up the sword. He let go of his grapple and landed by Cyborg. The boys long black cape waved through the air, his hair was dark and he wore a red and black outfit.**_

_**(Cyborg) Oh yeah, Nice one Robin.**_

_**Robin smirked and looked to the man.**_

_**(Robin) What do you want, what are you doing here?**_

_**The man starred back at Robin and held out his hand. Suddenly the sword dematerialized out of Robins hand and instantly returned to the man. He smiled back at Robin, and disappeared once again.**_

_**(Robin) get him!**_

_**Robin looked around and saw the man running down another ally close by.**_

_**(Robin) Down there!**_

_**The four of the pursuer were hot on his trail as he entered the alley, then the fifth in the blue cloak appeared out of the shadows again in front of him. Robin screamed out at the girl. **_

_**(Robin) Stop him Raven! **_

_**(Raven) Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_

_**A black energy then wrapped around the man's sword, then violently ripped it out of the his hand and hurled it into the sky. The man turned around and looked at Raven and squinted his eyes while gritting his teeth. Cyborg then sent another blast at the man who once again dove out of the way. He rolled then stood up and Robin appeared behind him, then threw a fist at the man but he twisted and ducked out of the way. Robin then drew his staff and swung it at the man as leaped forward. The man jumped back over Robin's staff and began to evade. Cyborg then sent another blast at the man but he jumped over it. Raven then once again screamed out again.**_

_**(Raven) Azarath Metrion Zinthos! **_

_**A black energy wrapped around the man, leaving only his head exposed as Robin then threw a smoke bomb at him. It exploded and a brown haze showered over the man, and clouded around him. Quickly the man could feel his breathing getting heavy and the only sound he could hear was the ringing in his ears from the previous explosion, and he could feel his eyes becoming incredibly heavy as well. The man looked back up at Robin as his vision became too blurry to see. Then there was nothing but blackness and the ringing was gone, but a last voice could be heard saying the words "we got him". Soon after even that was gone, and the man was now a prisoner to the inhabitants of this new place.**_


	2. Issue 2 We are The Teen Titans

_**The man once again slowly opened his eyes and could see a bright light, then his eyes began to gain focus. Surrounding the man was all five of the people from before. The man tried to move but his hands were locked in thick metal cuffs which covered his entire hands. He then noticed he was locked down to the chair he was sitting in, and that his feet were also latched down to it. **_

_**(Starfire) he is coming to now yes?**_

_**(Green Boy) yeah star I think so.**_

_**The man looked around the room until caught sight of Robin.**_

_**(Green Boy) Man, I thought he was dead.**_

_**(Starfire) Yay he's okay!**_

_**(Raven) Jeez bout time .**_

_**(Robin) Now that your awake, Who are you, and what do you want?**_

_**The man looked down and grunted.**_

_**(Man) If you hadn't completely locked my hands, I'd be out of here in a second, no problem.**_

_**The man smiled and and gave a slight laugh.**_

_**(Robin) Tell us your name!**_

_**The man looked up at Robin once again.**_

_**(Revenant) My name is Revenant.**_

_**(Robin) Okay then "Revenant" what were you doing in Gotham swinging around a big sword at policeman?**_

_**Revenant sighed.**_

_**(Revenant) I swear I- have no idea at all**_

_**Starfire turned to the green boy.**_

_**(Starfire) Beast Boy, what does he mean?**_

_**(Beast Boy) It doesn't matter Star, this guy was up to no good.**_

_**(Revenant) No please I swear, I just woke up here, I have never even heard of this Gotham City before, everything here is so different, so unbelievable.**_

_**(Cyborg) Where are you from then?**_

_**(Revenant) A place called Arinoland.**_

_**(Raven) I have never heard of any place called "Arinoland."**_

_**(Robin) Either have I. Computer!**_

_**The screen behind Robin then lit up and several words and pictures appeared on it.**_

_**(Revenant) What the... what is this, where are we?**_

_**(Beast Boy) Were in Titans Tower chump, Were the Teen Titans, were pretty much a big deal.**_

_**Revenant gave Beast Boy a sharp look causing him to retreat behind Cyborg.**_

_**(Robin) Computer! Search keyword "Arinoland" **_

_**Several pictures flashed through the screen and the words "NO MATCH" appeared in big red letters on the screen.**_

_**(Robin) Doesn't checkout, spill it, what's your story?**_

_**(Revenant) I swear, I'm from Arinoland... I- really can't remember anything past that, I have no idea how I wound up in Gotham City.**_

_**Starfire looked at the man and tilted her head.**_

_**(Starfire) You guys listen, I think the man is not lying to us.**_

_**(Raven) Starfire, what do you know?**_

_**Raven spoke sarcastically. **_

_**(Starfire) I can just tell you guys.**_

_**(Robin) Sorry Starfire, we cant risk trusting anything he's saying.**_

_**Were going to have to move him to the holding cells until we have time to question him more. I bet when Osiris and Superboy get back they'll be able to help us get the real story out of him.**_

_**Suddenly a crash was heard and pieces from the ceiling fell to the ground, as the Titans Tower began to shake.**_

_**(Beast Boy) What is this?**_

_**(Cyborg) I don't know! But I think were gonna find out!**_

_**The shaking then suddenly halted.**_

_**(Robin) Come on! Lets head up to the roof!**_

_**(Revenant) Wait let me out of here!**_

_**The Titans then took off up the stairs behind Revenant, and to the roof where Robin peered down front side of the tower, and saw that it was being engulfed in flames.**_

_**(Starfire) Oh no! That fire is headed straight toward Revenant!**_

_**(Robin) We have to go back and get him out.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Wait I don't think we can trust him Robin, he was lying to us from the start.**_

_**(Robin) We don't know that yet Beast Boy, Starfire get in there and get Revenant out and bring him up here with us, Raven get that fire out!**_

_**All of the sudden, a man in black wearing a white cape arose from under the tower and floated above the Titans.**_

_**(Raven) Doctor Light!**_

_**(Doctor Light) Accursed Titans! You will be nothing without your Tower, You will fall to the one and only Doctor Light!**_

_**Doctor Light held out his hand and sent out a blast of white energy at the Titans.**_

_**(Robin) Titans! Move out!**_

_**The Teen Titans then all jumped out of the way and the blast, which exploded on the roof, causing it to burst into flame. Robin threw two bombs at Doctor Light and they exploded in front of him, sending him flying back. Starfire took off down the stairwell and rushed into the room where they were holding Revenant. Flames were already eating through the walls around.**_

_**(Starfire) Are you okay?**_

_**(Revenant) What's going on?**_

_**As Revenant spoke, the floor of the room cracked and a boy dressed in blue pants and a black shirt bearing a red "S" smashed through and continued through the ceiling. As he did, the room began to crumble away.**_

_**(Starfire) Trouble!**_

_**Starfire held up her hand and her eyes began to glow, then a grenn energy orb formed around her hand and she blasted the cuffs restraining Revenant. He looked up at her and smiled as she flew over, grabbing him by his shoulders, then flying up and out the hole the boy in blue created. Outside, the battle between Doctor Light and the Titans continued on. Starfire dropped Revenant on the roof next to Robin and Cyborg, then began to fly up.**_

_**(Starfire) I will be right back for you okay?**_

_**She then flew off and at Doctor Light. After her, A green hawk flew in and morphed back into Beast Boy and dropped down next to Revenant.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Hey dude, sorry we couldn't find your sword.**_

_**Beast Boy gave a slight laugh then flew off once again as the hawk. Revenant's eyes then flashed back to red form and he looked off at the battle. The man called Doctor Light continued on his onslaught of the tower, starting fire after fire as the Titans did their best to stop him. Cyborg pointed his arm cannon at Doctor Light and launched a sonic wave at him. Doctor Light waved his hand in front of him and created a force field, which deflected the blast. Cyborg then turned to Robin.**_

_**(Cyborg) Wheres Raven?**_

_**(Robin) Still working on the fire. Get down there, she needs some help. Any more of this and the whole place is gonna come down.**_

_**Cyborg nodded, then took off past Revenant and down the staircase. Robin then threw three smoke bombs at Doctor Light. They then exploded and a dark gas clouded around him.**_

_**(Doctor Light) you think a petty attack like this can stop someone like me Robin?**_

_**Doctor Light held out his hand and sent a white blast at Robin who quickly evaded away. Starfire then flew in and sent a green energy blast at Doctor Light. It exploded on his chest causing him to lose some altitude, but he still remained high in the air. Doctor Light gave a sharp look at Starfire who floated through the air eyes blazing with emerald green.**_

_**(Doctor Light) Stupid girl, so quick to ask for the end.**_

_**(Starfire) Its over Doctor Light you cant win, we have you far outnumbered. **_

_**(Doctor Light) I'm not here to win this squall Tamaranian.**_

_**Starfire gave Doctor Light an odd look as he deviously smiled back at her with his hand surging with white energy. Starfire took off at Doctor Light, sending blast after blast forcing him to take off up into the sky avoiding each blast, while returning his own white energy blasts. The boy in blue then flew into sight and took off after Doctor Light along with Starfire. Back on the roof of the tower Revenant and Robin watched the fight as Raven continued to put out the fires. Revenant looked at Robin.**_

_**(Revenant) Aren't you gonna help your friends?**_

_**(Robin) There's nothing I can do from here.**_

_**(Revenant) Why? Can't you fly?**_

_**Robin casually looked back into the sky at the fight, brushing off the statement as Revenant smirked, also turning his attention back to the fight. Doctor Light tore through the air blasting his white energy at the heroes. He then headed back toward the tower with Starfire close behind him.**_

_**(Robin) Here he comes!**_

_**As Doctor Light flew closer to the tower he sent several blasts through the air at Starfire whom ducked and turned out of the way of each one. Doctor light then flew down to the lower part of the tower and blasted the bottom section removing a large section. A large crack shot up the front of the tower. The cracking of the support beams throughout the inside of the tower echoed through the air air as the the entire tower began to tilt to the side.**_

_**(Robin) Superboy! The Tower!**_

_**The boy in blue then swooped down and slammed his hands into the tower, stopping it from falling. Shards of glass rained down over him from the shattered windows. **_

_**(Superboy) I've got it! **_

_**(Starfire) We have to finish this quickly, the Tower cannot take much more of this!**_

_**Starfire then sent a barrage of green blasts at Doctor Light whom flew up avoiding all of them.**_

_**(Starfire) Robin! He's heading to the roof!**_

_**Doctor Light then emerged at the top of the roof and landed with his arms crossed. **_

_**(Doctor Light) Your all doomed Titans. You and every one of your pitiful friends. **_

_**(Robin) Not today Doctor Light!**_

_**Robin took off at Doctor Light and threw a punch at him, but he smoothly ducked under it and sent a blast at Robin, propelling him off the roof. Doctor Light then turned and looked at Revenant.**_

_**(Doctor light) A new addition to the Titans? It won't change a thing in the end. What a waste of life.**_

_**Revenant gave Doctor Light a sarcastic look.**_

_**(Revenant) If your trying to make me take you seriously, your not doing a very good job.**_

_**Doctor Light sneered and held out his hand toward Revenant. As he did, Starfire emerged from behind the Tower, holding Robin by his shoulders before dropping him on the roof and landing next to him. **_

_**(Starfire) Don't move! **_

_**Doctor Light's hand then lit up with a white energy and Starfire's eyes widened.**_

_**(Starfire) No!**_

_**Starfire took off at Doctor Light. His hand then surged with energy and propelled it directly at Starfire. The energy then collided with Starfire pushing her to the ground. Doctor Light then continued a solid blast of white energy onto Starfire, causing the entire tower to shake.**_

_**(Robin) Starfire!**_

_**Robin jumped at Doctor Light and threw his fist at him. Before Robin could touch him, Doctor light raised his other hand and blasted Robin in the chest throwing him off his feet. Doctor Light then lowered both his hands and revealed both Starfire and Robin laying face down. Parts of Starfire's skin was torched and her body was smoking. Doctor Light then looked up to Revenant and began to laugh. **_

_**(Doctor Light) Just...pathetic. Thats all there is to say, with my new power you none of you can even keep up with me.**_

_**Revenant looked down to Starfire and began to grit his teeth. As he did he held out his hand.**_

_**(Doctor Light) Do you plan on finally doing something now?**_

_**Revenant looked up at Doctor Light with his fierce red eyes.**_

_**(Revenant) Yes.**_


	3. Issue 3 But You Have To

_**Revan's sword instantly appeared in his hand and large demonic like wings burst out of his back, tearing straight through his overcoat. Superboy flew overhead with a shocked look on his face.**_

_**(Superboy) ...What's up with this guy? **_

_**Doctor Light continued to laugh.**_

_**(Doctor Light) You expect me to be afraid?**_

_**In an instant, with a plume of black smoke Revenant appeared directly in front of doctor light and slammed his sword into his chest. An explosion of dark flames appeared upon impact and propelled him straight off the roof. His body swirled through the air then fell in the lake surrounding the Titans Tower. Robin then slowly pushed himself up and looked over to Revenant, who slowly turned and looked and looked back at Robin. Revenant slowly closed his eyes and his wings flashed with a brilliant light, which enveloped them and quickly faded away. Revenant then opened his eyes and his they appeared to have reverted to his usual gray tone, and his sword once again disappeared into the air. **_

_**(Robin) What are you?**_

_**Superboy then swooped down to the roof with Robin and Revenant.**_

_**(Superboy) Well, that sure was something. **_

_**Superboy gave a slight laugh. **_

_**(Robin) Superboy, take our guest to the holding cells A.S.A.P.**_

_**(Superboy) Yeah sure thing Robin.**_

_**Superboy casually walked over to Revenant and wrapped his hand around his arm. Revenant Looked down to Superboy's hand then up to his eyes.**_

_**(Revenant) I will go quietly. That really isn't necessary at this point.**_

_**(Superboy) Hey man, we gotta do this with everyone, I hope you can understand.**_

_**Revenant shrugged and the Superboy began to lead him back downstairs. The tower was in shambles. Scorch marks, broken windows, smashed walls, it almost looked like it wasn't even the same place. Superboy led Revenant around a corner and to a steel doorway. Superboy then opened the door revealing the holding chambers of the Titans Tower. There were twelve cells and each one had a large black door with a mechanical lock next to it. Superboy walked over to the first cell, which was the only one with a translucent, green glass door, and pushed a button on the mechanical device next to it causing the green light on the panel turned red. The glass door of the cell the slid open in front of them.**_

_**(Superboy) Here we are.**_

_**Superboy motioned his hand signaling Revenant to walk into the cell. Revenant slowly walked in and Superboy pushed the button again causing the cell door the slide shut. Revenant sighed and looked around his small cell. It was well lit and had a blue bench up against a wall and a small bed in the back. Revenant made his way to the bench and slowly sat down.**_

_**(Revenant) This is unbelievable...**_

_**Day soon turned to night and the Titans had the tower looking as good as new with the exceptions of a few extremely damaged areas, but for the most part everything was fully functional. Revenant sat in his cell looking at the ceiling for some time waiting for a word from anyone as to why he had to be locked up. Suddenly Revenant heard a beep and the door leading to the cell chambers slid open. It was dark outside his cell, but because of her stature, Revenant could tell it was Starfire standing in the doorway. She took a step in and the door slid closed behind her. Revenant sat forward as she casually made her way to the cell door. She then looked at Revenant and smiled.**_

_**(Revenant) Its good to see your okay, it looked like you got hurt pretty badly.**_

_**(Starfire) Oh yes, I feel quite fine now, thank you. How are you?**_

_**(Revenant) Well, this isn't my ideal situation.**_

_**Revenant said in a sarcastic tone.**_

_**(Starfire) I really am sorry, its just my friends, they still don't trust you.**_

_**(Revenant) Yeah, I can kind of tell.**_

_**(Starfire) I guess you really surprised everyone.**_

_**(Revenant) I suppose... Too bad you missed it though.**_

_**Revenant smiled.**_

_**(Starfire) So... tell me about where your from?**_

_**The door to the Cell Chambers then once again slid open and the entire chamber lit up. Robin then walked in followed by Superboy and a girl with green skin wearing a schoolgirl like outfit with a white top and a blue miniskirt, which had a matching cape. The three approached Revenant's cell.**_

_**(Robin) What are you doing here Starfire?**_

_**(Starfire) Oh, nothing I was just seeing how he was holding up.**_

_**Starfire looked at Revenant and waved before walking out and leaving the room. Robin then turned to the panel next to Revenant's cell and pressed the button causing the door to open, then the three entered his cell. Robin turned to the girl with green skin. **_

_**(Robin) Sorry Megan, normally we would use Wonderboy for this, but he's still out with Osiris dealing with another attack, hopefully they'll be back by the morning.**_

_**(Revenant) Attack? Like the one that happened here?**_

_**(Robin) Don't worry about that. First, this is Miss Martian, she's going to help us find out what your story is. Sound good with you?**_

_**Revenant smirked and shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**(Revenant) Yeah, I suppose if its needed. I don't really have any choice about it anyway do I?**_

_**(Robin) Absolutely right. **_

_**Robin turned and nodded at Miss Martian, then she began to walk over to Revenant, and stopped in front of him. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a soft stare. **_

_**(Miss Martian) This will only take a few seconds okay?**_

_**Revenant Smiled.**_

_**(Revenant) No problem.**_

_**Miss Martian raised her hands and gently placed them on his temples, then closed her eyes, soon after Revenant's eyes were also closed. Miss Martian took a deep breath and her body tensed up. Flashes of another land filled her thoughts, memories from several lifetimes much longer than any usual living being. Now, Miss Martian had seen all of Revenant's thoughts and memories, being careful not to overstep any of the boundaries in his mind. She lowered her hands and the two slowly opened their eyes. Miss Martian continued her deep stair at Revenant.**_

_**(Miss Martian) ...Wow**_

_**(Robin) What did you get?**_

_**(Miss Martian) He's not telling some story, he's the real deal.**_

_**(Superboy) How did he get here?**_

_**(Miss Martian) I...I don't know, Its like he was taken from his land and appeared here in an instant. **_

_**(Superboy) How is that possible?**_

_**(Robin) Thats what we have to figure out. For now Revenant, you can stay here with us so we can keep an eye on you. **_

_**(Revenant) Thats fine with me, but I'm not staying in a jail cell.**_

_**(Robin) We can give you a room, but you have to stay here inside the tower until we figure out what were gonna do next.**_

_**Superboy sensing the tension growing between the two quickly changed the conversation. **_

_**(Superboy) Till then, would you like to join us in the living room to watch some TV? **_

_**(Revenant) umm, sure?**_

_**Revenant gave an awkward look then he, and the three Titans then exited the Cell Chambers and headed into the living room. Revenant could tell it was the room where he had first awoken in the tower. In the living room was three large yellow couches around a large screen playing an action film. On the couches sat Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire who quickly noticed that Robin had decided to let Revenant out of the cell. She smiled and stood straight up.**_

_**(Starfire) Oh how glorious!**_

_**Beast Boy sighed and scratched his head.**_

_**(Starfire) Come sit with us and enjoy the television.**_

_**Revenant looked up to the large screen and had no idea what it was. Apparently it was a "Television."**_

_**Revenant approached the couch and sat next to Starfire and the rest of the Titans continued on with what they were doing previously. **_

_**(Starfire) So, now that your not locked away, tell me all about yourself.**_

_**(Revenant) I can tell your a little forward aren't you?**_

_**Revenant gave a slight laugh while Starfire sat confused.**_

_**(Starfire) What do you mean "forward"?**_

_**(Revenant) It was a joke.**_

_**(Starfire) Oh really? I didn't get it...**_

_**The two sat for a second awkwardly.**_

_**(Revenant) well uh, my home country is a land called Arinoland, I lived there most of my life, but I have done a lot of traveling, although I don't think I have ever been this far from home though.**_

_**(Starfire) I'm really sorry for whatever happened to you Revenant...**_

_**(Revenant) You can call me Revan if you like.**_

_**(Starfire) Okay, Revan.**_

_**Starfire smiled.**_

_**(Revenant) How about you tell me about where, exactly we are, and who was that crazy flying guy attacking us?**_

_**(Starfire) Well, this as you already know is the Titans Tower, located in the city of San Francisco, which is the home base for all of us, and the rest of our team, the Teen Titans, and we are all superheroes who dedicate their lives to fight crime.**_

_**Revenant gave a slight chuckle.**_

_**(Revenant) Fight, crime?**_

_**(Starfire) Yes indeed crime and villainy, like the man attacking us, his name was Doctor Light. I do not know why he was attacking us. He did not have any motive that any of us currently know about, and he was saying some odd things to us. **_

_**(Revenant) Where did he go? Last I saw him he was heading straight into a lake.**_

_**(Starfire) We also do not know that.**_

_**Revenant smiled again, he enjoyed the immature way Starfire spoke.**_

_**(Starfire) We haven't been able to find him, but I have a feeling we will be seeing him again someday. **_

_**(Revenant) Great, I'd like to be able to finish him off.**_

_**(Starfire) Oh no Revan you can NEVER do that. **_

_**(Revenant) What are you talking about? If you don't finish someone like that they can only hurt again.**_

_**(Starfire) I don't know how your worlds rules were Revan, but here we can NOT take the life of another under any circumstances. You have to promise you wont, if you did we all would be forced to stop you, and I do not wish to fight you again.**_

_**Revenant sighed.**_

_**(Revenant) Okay Starfire, whatever you say.**_

_**Suddenly Miss Martian plopped down on the other side of Revan with a smile. Starfire looked at Miss Martian with a slightly upset stair, but Miss Martian didn't seem to notice.**_

_**(Miss Martian) So Revan, I literally know everything about you now. Your quite interesting. **_

_**Beast Boy then appeared on the top of the couch.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Jeez Megan I don't think you're being forward enough.**_

_**(Starfire) Oh, another joke?**_

_**Revan burst out laughing and Beast Boy gave Starfire an odd look.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Yeah Star. **_

_**(Miss Martian) Get out of here Beast Boy, everyone here is annoyed by your voice.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Ouch...**_

_**Beast boy then turned into a small green mouse and quickly scurried away.**_

_**(Miss Martian) You can call me Megan by the way.**_

_**Cyborg then quickly approached and sat between Miss Martian and Revan, not realizing he cut her off.**_

_**(Cyborg) Sup Man, hows it goin?**_

_**(Revenant) Well, I'm glad I'm not in a cell.**_

_**(Cyborg) Oh man, I have a feeling your gonna get along with Wonderboy.**_

_**Cyborg let out a large laugh and Miss Martian rolled her eyes. Revan had no idea what he was talking about. Revan glanced at Starfire who continued to sit quietly in a petite way.**_

_**(Cyborg) So I hear your gonna be staying with us for a while.**_

_**(Revenant) yeah I guess so.**_

_**(Cyborg) Alright I'm gonna have your room all ready within the hour, and Robin has already contacted someone who may be able to help you.**_

_**(Revenant) Alright thank you, Cyborg is it?**_

_**(Cyborg) Thats exactly it man, come on I will show you to your room.**_

_**Cyborg sat up and Revan began to follow him out the living room and down a hallway.**_

_**(Cyborg) This is where everyone's rooms are, we have a few spare rooms ready normally but Doctor Light damaged most of them. **_

_**Cyborg stopped in front one of the rooms and opened the door. **_

_**(Cyborg) Well here's where your gonna be sleeping tonight. My room is the one right across from this one, and the room next to you is Miss Martian. Just let me know if you need anything later.**_

_**(Revenant) Thank you for your hospitality.**_

_**(Cyborg) Hey its no problem man, Id say we owe you one, you did stop Doctor Light.**_

_**Revenant then began to make his way into the room.**_

_**(Cyborg) Hey are you gonna join everyone back in the living room? I still have some adjustments with the lights to make.**_

_**(Revenant) No thanks I'd like to call it a night, and as long as the bed is in working order I think I will be okay.**_

_**(Cyborg) Alright man suit your self. See you in the morn. **_

_**Revan waved and turned to close the door before making his way over to his bed. He slowly striped off his overcoat, which along with his shirt had the back torn out due to his wings appearing during the battle. Revan sighed and laid the jacket down on the dresser next to his bed. As he did he heard a sudden knock on his door. Revan turned and faced the door.**_

_**(Revenant) Come in.**_

_**The door slowly opened and Starfire poked her head in the room.**_

_**(Starfire) I hope I am not disturbing you.**_

_**(Revenant) its no problem.**_

_**Starfire walked in the room and shut the door.**_

_**(Starfire) I really think its great that you decided that you were going to be staying with us.**_

_**(Revenant) It wasn't really my decision to make.**_

_**Starfire looked over to Revenant's torn up shirt and jacket.**_

_**(Starfire) It looks like your gonna need some new clothes aren't you?**_

_**(Revenant) Yeah I guess so, but I'm kind of used to it by now.**_

_**(Starfire) Well, if you'd like, I could make you something to wear while your staying with us.**_

_**(Revenant) Sure id like that.**_

_**Revan looked at his tattered clothes again.**_

_**(Revenant) I guess walking around in what I have would look a little odd.**_

_**(Starfire) Wondrous, I have just the thing in mind.**_

_**(Revenant) Alright, just something I can fit in with right?**_

_**(Starfire) Of course Revan**_

_**Starfire then turned and opened the door and looked back to Revan.**_

_**(Starfire) I'm not sure how long it will take, but I will try to have your new uniform to you as soon as possible.**_

_**(Revenant) Uniform?**_

_**Starfire then smiled back at Revan before walking out of his room then closing the door behind her. Revan let out a slight breath, then turned and sat down on his bed.**_

_**(Revenant) ...I don't know if I can deal with all of this.**_

_**Revan's eyes slowly drifted to the ceiling, as he took a deep breath before laying down on his bed. The lighting in the room was broken so there was a dim flickering light, but Revan didn't seem to pay much attention as he slowly closed his eyes before letting out one last deep sigh.**_

_**This world was completely new to Revan, all the odd people that inhabited it, all their ways of life, and technology beyond anything that he had ever seen before. His whole life was turned upside down, and it didn't seem like there was any hope for him to return to his normal life, but if there was a way, Revan would be the one to find it.**_


	4. Issue 4 Enter Wonderboy

_**Suddenly Revan's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He saw that his room was now completely dark, and that he was covered in a cold sweat. Revan's eyes suddenly changed once again to their dark red form allowing him to see in the dark, and he slowly got up off his bed. Revan looked at his clock as he scratched his head and the green digital letters read "2:35 am". Revan then sharply looked to the closet at the foot of his bed and his dark sword appeared in his hand. **_

_**A brilliant yellow light then filled the room and a glowing ankh, the Egyptian symbol for life appeared with a vibrant pink light proceeding from behind it. Then in front of the ankh a man materialized. He was wearing a tight blue suit and a gold helmet covering his entire face with a matching cape. **_

_**(Man) Hello, Revenant.**_

_**(Revenant) Who are you?**_

_**(Man) I, am Doctor Fate.**_

_**(Revenant) Explain what your doing here.**_

_**(Doctor Fate) I am here to assist you Revenant.**_

_**Revan Lowered his sword but continued to sternly glare at the Doctor Fate.**_

_**(Revenant) Do you know why I am here?**_

_**(Doctor Fate) I Do not, yet. But all will become clear in time.**_

_**(Revenant) How are you so sure?**_

_**(Doctor Fate) Have faith Revenant, it always does.**_

_**(Revenant) If moral support is your idea of helping me, you can save it, that's the last thing that I need right now.**_

_**(Doctor Fate) No, the reason I appear before you now is to inform you, being in this universe is no random nor selective event as far as I know, thousands of people have just suddenly appeared, all from your universe I presume.**_

_**(Revenant) Thousands of people... all from my universe?**_

_**(Doctor Fate) Correct, and not just Human beings were selected either. Many reports have been made speaking of crazed monsters ravaging the cities, but most are just exaggerations. By monsters I assume they are talking about the sentient life that has evolved in your universe, know to you as the Draken, Serpenti, Wolfling, your entire life circle, all being suddenly dumped into a new world. **_

_**I can not say I know why you are here Revenant, but I can feel a serious mystical disturbance all around us, and I will find out what it is. I will be here to help you when I can Revenant.**_

_**Then with a flash of bright yellow and white light Doctor Fate Disappeared from the room as quickly as he came. The flickering light in the room was once again on and filling the room with an ominous glow. Revan's eyes then faded back to their normal state and his sword dematerialized once again into the air. Revan then turned and laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes, as he did he spoke out in a low tone.**_

_**(Revenant) Insanity...**_

_**The thought of all the evil in his world spreading gave Revan a sickening feeling in his stomach. He would rather give his life than expose this world to the wicked nature of the place Revan called his home. The dreadful nightmare filled Revan's mind until he forced himself into a deep sleep.**_

_**The next morning Revan opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked at the clock and the green numbers "4:30" and for a second thought about how glad he was that he could tell time. Revan then pulled his blankets off his legs and stepped out of his bed and strapped on his torn up shoes. **_

_**(Revenant) I hope Starfire makes my clothes soon...**_

_**Revan then made his way to the door and walked out of the room. He needed to be outside, for the flickering light was a little too much to bare at that time of morning. Revan walked up the stairway leading to the balcony and opened the door at the top. Revan walked outside into the night and the cold crisp air cut down his spine, but it felt like a pleasurable sensation at the time. Revan lightly walked over to the edge of the balcony and sat down and gazed at the city surrounding him. The flickering lights filled his view, and he loved it. A voice then suddenly called out to Revan.**_

_**(Boy) Hey there.**_

_**Revan looked to his side and saw a boy with dark skin wearing black pants with a red tank top that had what looked like it had a silver "W" coming down the side, a pair of smokey silver colored gauntlets, and a bright silver lasso at his side sitting a few feet down from him smoking a cigarette. Revan didn't see the boy arrive at all, he was fast. The boy waved his hand.**_

_**(Boy) I'm Wonderboy.**_

_**The boy spoke in an upbeat but still laid back tone.**_

_**(Wonderboy) What's your name?**_

_**(Revenant) Its Revenant.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Well its nice to meet you Revenant, you don't mind if I join you, do you?**_

_**(Revenant) uh, no course not at all.**_

_**Wonderboy then swiftly jumped up and floated through the air and sat next to Revan and reached into his pocket and pulled out small green box that had a white top with black letters that read "NEWPORT".**_

_**(Wonderboy) Smoke?**_

_**Wonderboy opened the top of the box and held it out to Revan. **_

_**(Revenant) What are these? **_

_**Wonderboy gave out a laugh.**_

_**(Wonderboy) They're cigarettes Revenant.**_

_**Wonderboy pulled out one of the cigarettes and held it in front of Revan.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Put this end in you mouth.**_

_**Revan slowly took the cigarette and Wonderboy smiled as he put the cigarette between his lips. Wonderboy then once again reached in his pocket and pulled out a baby blue lighter. Wonderboy then pressed down on the lighter and ignited the small flame.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Now inhale as the fire touches the end.**_

_**Wonderboy held the flame to the tip of the cigarette and it lit up at the end. Revan took a deep drag on the cigarette and exhaled the smoke.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Your a natural, but make sure to pull the smoke into your mouth before you inhale it next time.**_

_**Revan took another drag of the cigarette and smiled as Wonderboy lit his own cigarette.**_

_**(Revenant) Is this like, tobacco leafs?**_

_**(Wonderboy) Yeah great right? You seriously haven't heard of cigarettes before?**_

_**Revan nodded his head as he took another drag of the cigarette.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Wow you really like that.**_

_**(Revenant) I do. They don't have anything quite like this where I come from.**_

_**(Wonderboy) That sounds awful.**_

_**(Revenant) I know what you mean.**_

_**The two gave a slight laugh and both took a drag off their cigarettes. Wonderboy exhaled a plume of blue gray smoke as he examined Revan's attire.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Do they always wear clothes with tears and big holes all over?**_

_**Revan smiled.**_

_**(Revenant) No not always, Starfire said she would help me out with that.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Well that's good, the girls got style.**_

_**Wonderboy flicked out his cigarette and slowly stood.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Well I'm going to head inside, get some rest before the sun comes up. See you tomorrow kay?**_

_**(Revenant) Alright see you soon.**_

_**Wonderboy walked to the door with a feminine strut which made Revan smile, and made his way down into the tower. Revan took another drag of his cigarette and gazed into horizon, he could see the sun peaking over the mountain tops from miles away. It was comforting to him, it reminded him of the many sunrises he had seen in his own world.**_

_**Despite the differences between Revan's home world and this new world they were alike in many ways. Revan knew that whatever he was going to do, he was going to return home, but not without first righting the wrong here. Revan then brushed the hair out of his face before taking a last drag of his cigarette before throwing it off the balcony. Revan then pushed himself up and walked to the door leading down into the tower, he thought maybe he would follow Wonderboy's lead and try to get some sleep.**_


	5. Issue 5 Joining The Titans

_**Red Alert Chapter 2**_

_**Revan once again opened his eyes, and the whole room was lit up from the sun. He shielded his eyes with his blanket and looked over to the clock. The green numbers now said that it was "8:35". Revan then stumbled out of bed and opened his door and jumped out of the room and quickly closed the door behind him.**_

_**(Megan) Good-morning Revenant.**_

_**Revan looked over and saw Megan standing in her doorway. She was wearing a set of pink pajamas that complimented her green skin tone, and they looked like they were made of silk.**_

_**(Revenant) Oh, hey Megan, how are you?**_

_**(Megan) I'm doing pretty good, would you like to get some breakfast?**_

_**(Revenant) Um, sure?**_

_**(Megan) Come on, we have a great breakfast every morning, your going to love it.**_

_**Megan grabbed Revan by the hand and led him down the hallway, and out to the living room. Revan looked around the room and examined who was there. Raven sat in the corner of the room wearing her blue cloak with her eyes closed. Revan knew she was in some sort of meditation, but he didn't pay much attention to what she was doing, Beast Boy was playing some car game on the large screen with cyborg which was making a lot of crashing and other loud noises.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Get out of my way!**_

_**(Cyborg) Oh no, your getting crushed today little green dude.**_

_**Revan then looked to Robin who was in his full uniform and was fiddling with his computer. Revan could tell Robin didn't care for him much, for whatever reason he couldn't figure out. Megan then turned to Revan**_

_**(Megan) I don't think its ready yet, were gonna have to wait for now. Lets go find somewhere to hang out somewhere until the food is done, away from the children playing their annoying games!**_

_**(Beast boy) I heard that Megan!**_

_**(Megan) I meant it to Beast Boy!**_

_**Megan then once again pulled on Revan's hand and led him through the living room and to another door. Revan hadn't been in this part of the tower yet.**_

_**(Megan) Come on lets go out to the patio. Its not as noisy out there.**_

_**Megan spoke in an almost shy tone.**_

_**(Revenant) Umm sounds great.**_

_**Megan pushed open the door and the two walked through out onto the patio. The birds were singing and the sun was shining very brightly, which reminded him of his bad awakening. That wasn't Revan's favorite way to wake up.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Hey Revenant!**_

_**Revan then turned to see Wonderboy, also in his uniform sitting at a small round stone table with Superboy, and a boy with black hair wearing a black costume with a gold lightning bolt coming down the front.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Come sit with us!**_

_**Revan smiled and made his way over with Megan following closely behind, making an irritated face. Revan then sat down on the opposite side of Wonderboy and next to the boy Revan hadn't seen before, then Megan plopped down on the other side of him in a rude fashion.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Revenant this is Osiris**_

_**Osiris then turned his head to Revenant and nodded his head upward. Revan assumed that this was some way to say "hi" in this world, so he nodded his head upward back at Osiris. Wonderboy gave out a slight giggle.**_

_**(Superboy) So Revenant, how was your first night at Titans Tower?**_

_**(Revenant) Well, its nothing I cant get used to.**_

_**(Wonderboy) So, are you like, some part of the team now or what?**_

_**Revan looked around at everyone not knowing what to say.**_

_**(Revenant) Well, am I? I didn't know I had an invitation.**_

_**(Wonderboy) You should just say yes, you seem down, and being on the Titans is way Awesome. **_

_**(Superboy) It really is your choice Revenant. You seem like you can really add to the team, and it is the right thing to do.**_

_**(Revenant) The way you do things in this world is very odd. First your team ambushes me, then your asking me to join.**_

_**Revan said in a sarcastic voice.**_

_**(Revenant) But if its my choice, I think I like the sound of joining the Titans, but I don't think that "Robin" guy would be very happy about it.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Oh god, just ignore him, he's like that with everyone new**_

_**(Osiris) Yeah I know, Robin was giving me the stink eye for an entire year before we became cool, and I still don't even know if we actually even are, don't sweat it.**_

_**A huge smile then appeared on Revan's face. He thought of joining a team of Teen Titans was a little corny, but still, he loved it.**_

_**(Superboy) Alright its settled, Revenant, you are are a now officially a Teen Titan.**_

_**Megan now seemed like she got over whatever mood she was in because she was now smiling as big as Revan.**_

_**(Superboy) Actually, before that happens, your going to need something to wear. Your clothes look... like they have seen some better days.**_

_**(Revenant) Yeah Starfire told me she would make me something great, so as soon as that's done?**_

_**(Superboy) Starfire is making you a Uniform? Well that's nice of her.**_

_**(Osiris) Yeah, she has been working on it since I got back last night.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Last night? and she's still working now?**_

_**(Osiris) Yep-yep I swear.**_

_**Wonderboy and Osiris looked at each other and grinned while Superboy rolled his eyes as if they all knew something that Revan didn't. Megan then held her hand up to her mouth and gave a slight cough, as if she was trying to get Revan's attention, but being from another world, Revan had no idea of the expression. Wonderboy then reached into his pocket and pulled out the box of cigarettes and pulled one out for himself then handed Osiris one and they both lit the end with Wonderboy's baby blue lighter. Superboy took a deep sigh at the sight of the cigarettes. Wonderboy then looked over to Revan.**_

_**(Wonderboy) would you like another?**_

_**Wonderboy held out a cigarette toward Revan.**_

_**(Superboy) Oh come on Wonderboy, you know I hate that you and Osiris are doing that here, but now your getting others into it?**_

_**(Wonderboy) Oh shut up Conner, don't be such a stick in the mud.**_

_**Revan sat there hesitant to now take the cigarette.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Seriously Revenant, Superboy is an awesome guy, but he's kind of a straight arrow.**_

_**Wonderboy then leaned over to Revan's ear and whispered.**_

_**(Wonderboy) but he's an arrow with a few "Kinks".**_

_**Wonderboy winked at Revan as he spoke and Osiris gave out a slight chuckle.**_

_**(Superboy) I can hear everything you are saying.**_

_**(Wonderboy) I know you can Conner.**_

_**Wonderboy then sat back down next to Superboy with a smug grin. Revan then looked down in front of him and saw a cigarette laying on the table. Wonderboy must have left it there for him despite what Superboy was saying. Revan picked up the cigarette and placed it between his lips, he then looked to Wonderboy for a the lighter.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Here wait, I got it.**_

_**Wonderboy then once again sat up and held out the lighter to the end of Revan's cigarette and the end lit up. Revan took a deep drag of the cigarette and exhaled a large smoke cloud.**_

_**(Revenant) Wow, these are even better in the morning**_

_**Osiris and Wonderboy then burst into laughter.**_

_**(Superboy) So Revenant, do you have any idea what your name as a hero is gonna be?**_

_**(Revenant) I need a new name?**_

_**(Wonderboy) Well yeah you cant just go as Revenant the Teen Titan. You have to come up with something cool to protect your identity. Well, that is if you don't want everyone bugging you for the rest of your life. The people here find the super powered community something that they want to know all about.**_

_**(Revenant) Well nothing really comes to mind, are you sure I need to do this?**_

_**(Wonderboy) Of course you do, come on we all did it.**_

_**(Revenant) Umm...**_

_**Revenant sat awkwardly for a second.**_

_**(Superboy) Still nothing good?**_

_**(Revenant) Not really**_

_**(Osiris) Well you look like some sort of old world Marauder in those clothes, and I heard you use a wicked cool sword, hows The Marauder?**_

_**(Wonderboy) Thats it! The Marauder sounds perfect.**_

_**(Superboy) Sound good? And If you decide you don't like it you can just change it whenever, it happens all the time.**_

_**(Revenant) Well, that sounds good with me I guess.**_

_**Suddenly a siren began to ring and flashing red lights came up out of the center of the table.**_

_**(Wonderboy) We had better go see what's going on. **_

_**The Titans then quickly got up off of the table and Megan's silk clothes shifted to a white shirt with a blue ruffled skirt, and a matching blue cape which had two red straps that crossed down her shirt in an X. The Titans then ran inside into the living room. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all stood behind Robin, who was standing in front of On the giant screen which had big red letters flashing the words "RED ALERT" across the entire face.**_

_**(Robin) Titans Trouble!**_


	6. Issue 6 The Marauder

_**(Superboy) What's going on Robin?**_

_**(Robin) Several reports of people being assaulted by men dressed in full armor. We need to get out there now.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Lets go!**_

_**(Starfire) Wait Revan!**_

_**Revan turned and saw Starfire standing behind him holding a black body suit with white detail starting on the chest, and leading down the arms with a pair of white thigh high boots.**_

_**(Starfire) I hope this will be okay**_

_**Revan took the body suit from Starfire by the shoulders and held it up.**_

_**(Revenant) Its perfect Starfire**_

_**(Starfire) I made it so your wings can escape from this opening in the back so you don't rip your outfit every time you fly.**_

_**Revan examined the barely visible slits in the back that looked like they were the perfect size for his wings.**_

_**(Revenant) It really mans a lot to me, thank you Starfire.**_

_**Starfire then began to blush slightly.**_

_**(Starfire) Of course Revan, it was no problem at all.**_

_**(Wonderboy) So Revan, you know, that whenever you dawn that uniform, you will be known only as Ӎarauder right?**_

_**(Revenant) Definitely, I know.**_

_**(Cyborg) Guys I don't mean to rush this whole thing, but the situation seems pretty bad out there.**_

_**(Raven) He's right, I can get us to the city the fastest.**_

_**Raven held up her hands and her eyes blackened**_

_**(Revenant) Can you wait? I still have to change.**_

_**(Raven) Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_

_**A dark energy then emitted from Ravens hands and surrounded the Titans. Revan could feel a sharp cold before everything turned dark. Suddenly a bright light pierced through the darkness revealing the city, or what remained of it. The buildings surrounding Revan lay in shambles, and the streets were completely deserted, other than the disembodied cars and the uprooted concrete that lay in pieces all over. Robin then walked up from behind Revan.**_

_**(Robin) You have time to change, no one is here to see right now.**_

_**Robin spoke in a very serious tone as the rest of the Titans emerged from behind him.**_

_**(Beast Boy) What in the world happened to this place?**_

_**Revan then slipped away from the titans and made some distance until he was out of sight form them. He then stripped off his ragged clothes and dropped them on the ground, then slipped into his sleek costume through the opening in the neck. Revan was surprised at how unbelievably stretchy it was, the costume then formed back to its correct size and fit perfectly to Revan's body, and then slid his legs into his long white boots. Revan looked at his wrist and noticed a thin black mask strapped to it. He peeled off the mask and smiled at the awesome job that Starfire did. Revan then slid the mask over his eyes, he was now, The Ӎarauder. **_

_**The Ӎarauder then rejoined the rest of the titans. Starfire looked at The Ӎarauder and examined how well his uniform fit, then turned to Robin.**_

_**(Starfire) Robin, what do we do?**_

_**Robin stood silently for a moment and said nothing. Cyborg then stepped forward. **_

_**(Cyborg) Robin?**_

_**(Wonderboy) Whats that? Over there!**_

_**Wonderboy pointed to a liquor store across the street with a large man standing in the shattered glass in front of its entrance. The man was about seven feet tall, and had long black hair and blazing red eyes where the color normally is, with a skinny black slit going down the center. The Ӎarauder's eyes then widened.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) Those eyes, hes a Draken!**_

_**The Draken then sneered and exposed his long sharp teeth, then took off running toward the Titans. **_

_**(Beast Boy) Woah hes quick!**_

_**The Draken then leaped up in the air over the Titans and came straight down over Robin, who quickly leaped aside and the Draken flew straight down, cracking the pavement under him, he then looked up straight into Robins eyes and snarled. Robin then leaped back at the Draken and threw his fist into the Draken's stomach but he didn't budge. Superboy then spoke out in a cocky tone.**_

_**(Superboy) Robin, watch out.**_

_**Superboy then flew at a speed too fast to see and hurled his fist into the Draken's face sending him straight to the ground. The Ӎarauder then appeared over the Draken in a plume of black smoke with his dark sword over his head and his eyes blazing dark red through his thin black mask.**_

_**(Starfire) Revan no!**_

_**The Draken's eyes then shot open and he growled at the Ӎarauder as he swung his sword straight down at the Draken's face, creating a black explosion much larger than the explosion used on Doctor Light, that swirled around the Ӎarauder and the Draken then quickly dissipated. The Ӎarauder then looked up at Starfire and smiled.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) Hey don't worry Starfire, these Draken are almost indestructible, all that did was knock him out.**_

_**Starfire sighed in relief.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Oh yeah the Draken being indestructible is something to look up to.**_

_**Beast Boy spoke with sarcasm in his voice.**_

_**(Robin) Ӎarauder, you called that thing a Draken before didn't you?**_

_**(Ӎarauder) yeah, they are a sinister race, and they must have came here into this world when I did.**_

_**(Robin) So there may be more of these things?**_

_**(Cyborg) Man, I wonder how much of the city they got.**_

_**(Wonderboy) They must have been at it all last night, and we didn't even know.**_

_**(Robin) This may have something to do with Doctor Light attacking the tower yesterday. We have to split up and look for any survivors who need our help, and if you run into anymore of these Draken, take them out.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) They already found us, were surrounded.**_

_**Suddenly all around the Titans the Draken began to appear. From behind buildings and out of ally ways, all sneering with dark red eyes.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) Be careful, the Draken are extremely strong, and their vision is extremely precise like mine.**_

_**(Beast Boy) And that means what?**_

_**(Ӎarauder) The short story is, they can see everything you do, almost before you do it, and they can see all around them at once.**_

_**(Cyborg) Seriously? how are we suppose to fight a bunch of people who can track everything we do?**_

_**(Osiris) We will just have to move faster than they can see.**_

_**(Wonderboy) And hit them harder than they can hit us.**_

_**(Beast Boy) Easy for you guys to say.**_

_**The Draken then all charged at the Titans with great speed, some leaping through the air and some charging straight at them on foot.**_

_**(Robin) Titans! Move out!**_

_**All the Titans then split off in different directions, all charging at the incoming Draken. Starfire began the battle with a barrage of orange energy bolts aimed at a group of three Draken, who charged straight through them and continued on their path.**_

_**(Starfire) These things are strong...**_

_**Starfire then flew up further into the air and her eyes began to glow green. Green beams of energy then burst out of her eyes and blasted one of the Draken, hurling him back. Starfire then blasted the other two and sent them back as well. Suddenly the three downed Draken began to stand, and once again charged in Starfire's direction. Wonderboy then flew under Starfire at an incredible speed directly at one of the Draken and smashed both his fists into its stomach and continued to fly, sweeping the Draken away. Starfire then blasted another Draken with her eyes, but this time much more concentrated onto one. Starfire continued to blast the Draken until he was left unconscious. Slowly Starfire began to loose altitude, and was breathing very heavily. The Draken left in front of Starfire stood and snarled as she drew closer. The Draken then crouched down and sprang up into the air at Starfire as she held up her faded glowing orange hand in defense. Suddenly Starfire heard a crash and a plume of black smoke appeared between her and the Draken. The Ӎarauder then rushed out of the cloud toward the Draken.**_

_**(Starfire) Revan!**_

_**The Ӎarauder smashed his sword directly into the Draken's stomach and emitted a dark explosion which sent the Draken flying straight through a wall of one of the surrounding buildings. The Ӎarauder then gracefully landed under Starfire as she continued to float down toward him. The Ӎarauder looked up to Starfire.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) You have to stop calling me that for now Starfire. **_

_**Starfire then gracefully landed on the ground in front of the Ӎarauder.**_

_**(Starfire) I am sorry, I wasn't thinking.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) Don't worry about it. Just stick with me, I think these Draken are more than everyone can handle.**_

_**(Starfire) I do not think these few Draken are too much for us to deal with.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) We may be able to finish off these, but I don't think these are all of them.**_

_**Wonderboy then zipped straight past the Ӎarauder and Starfire at another Draken attacking Robin.**_

_**(Starfire) Come on, they need our help**_

_**The Ӎarauder's eyes then widened and his dark wings burst through the openings in the back of his costume. The Ӎarauder then turned his head to his wings and smiled at how easily they fit out of the openings Starfire had made.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) perfect.**_

_**The Ӎarauder then flapped his wings and sent a burst of wind behind him, propelling him back into the fight with Starfire following close behind. The oddly shaped pupils in the Ӎarauder's eyes then widened, allowing him to examine the entire fight at once. The Ӎarauder then suddenly changed direction and flew straight at cyborg, who was being pinned by a Draken on the ground. The Ӎarauder then disappeared once again and reappeared behind the Draken with his arms locked around him. The Ӎarauder then disappeared yet again but this time with the Draken as well, and appeared at an incredible height in the sky. The Ӎarauder then opened his arms and and the Draken began to plummet straight to the ground. The Ӎarauder's pupil then once again widened and he disappeared. **_

_** Robin on back on the ground was struggling with two Draken. One charged straight to him and he flipped over it and threw three bombs at the others face, then threw a chord with weights at the end toward the other. The weights then swung around the Draken wrapping it in wire. The other Draken then once again charged at Robin, who quickly turned and threw a electrified batarang at the Draken's face, which sent out a surge of electricity through the Draken causing it to let out a shriek. The Draken then ripped the batarang off its face and snarled at Robin before charging directly at him. Robin then got into his battle stance before a blue sonic beam smashed into the Draken from behind Robin, sending him flying. Robin then looked back to see Cyborg standing behind him with his arm cannon still smoking.**_

_**(Cyborg) I got your back Robin.**_

_**Robin smirked at Cyborg then looked at Superboy who was holding a Draken's arms behind it, preventing it from moving. Wonderboy then flew in and smashed his fist straight into the Draken's jaw, then threw another punch directly into the Draken's face, and another into its stomach. Superboy then let go of the Draken and it fell to the ground.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Now that's how its done. **_

_**Wonderboy then looked up as a Draken fell out of the sky and smashed into the ground next to him. Wonderboy looked at the Draken and saw that it was unconscious and let out a slight laugh.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Well damn. **_

_**Four more Draken were now left, Miss Martian then flew in and phased one of them into the ground, then kicked him int the face. The Draken flinched, then snarled at her with blazing eyes. **_

_**(Miss Martian) Woah, crazy.**_

_**Suddenly the ground cracked and the Draken burst out of the ground. **_

_**(Raven) Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_

_**Black energy then emitted from Raven's hands and wrapped around the Draken. Raven then flung the Draken into another that was charging at her. Two more Draken then jumped at Wonderboy, who flew directly directly back at them, and slammed his fists into both Draken's stomachs and flew them up into the air and threw them onto the ground. The two Draken fighting Raven were now up and charging once again. Osiris then flew into one feet first and kicked it through a wall, then threw a fist into the others face throwing it to the ground, then Osiris jumped up and stomped down onto the Draken. Wonderboy then floated down next to Osiris as the Titans all gathered. **_

_**(Robin) Good work guys.**_

_**(Miss Martian) Did we get all of them?**_

_**(Ӎarauder) I doubt it, where I come from there's thousands of these things.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Well hopefully only these ones came through to our world.**_

_**Robin looked around and examined the city in shambles.**_

_**(Robin) I don't think these few could have cause this much damage to the city, we have to split up, find the survivors. Raven, I need you to take these Draken to the holding cells in the tower, I have a feeling they wont be out for long. Superboy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg start searching Downtown. Wonderboy, Ӎarauder and Starfire go down and look through the upper city. Osiris and Miss Martian your with me.**_

_**Titans, move out!**_


	7. Issue 7 The Darker Side

_**The teams of Titans then split off into their own separate directions with great speed. Wonderboy, Starfire, and the Marauder all flying in unison. The Marauder turned and looked back to the rest of the Titans disappearing as they made their distance and sighed.**_

_**(Marauder) I don't think we should have split up.**_

_**Wonderboy turned to the the Marauder.**_

_**(Wonderboy) don't worry, we handle things like this all the time.**_

_**(Starfire) Yes we are very experienced, and I am sure Robin knows what hes doing. **_

_**(Marauder) I hope your right. **_

_**The three Titans flew silently for a moment until Starfire spoke.**_

_**(Starfire) Wonderboy, do you think Doctor Light may have anything to do with this?**_

_**(Wonderboy) I have no idea, but were gonna find out.**_

_**Starfire then looked forward as the three continued to fly through the wrecked city until they were straight into the middle of the entire city. It was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was the soft wind that would occasionally sail through the dark city. Wonderboy then proceeded to land followed by Starfire and the Marauder, who retracted his wings upon landing.**_

_**(Starfire) What do we do now Wonderboy?**_

_**(Wonderboy) We start by checking the major buildings in this area.**_

_**The Marauder then abruptly stopped Wonderboy.**_

_**(Marauder) Wait, there's someone up there.**_

_**The Marauder pointed up at a window at the top of a tall red building.**_

_**(Marauder) He was staring straight at us for a moment.**_

_**(Starfire) Maybe its someone who needs our help?**_

_**(Marauder) He didn't look like he needed our help very much in his full face mask.**_

_**(Wonderboy) What did the mask look like?**_

_**(Marauder) Grey, pretty plain, that's it.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Doesn't sound like anyone we know. We should head inside and check it out, there may be people in there.**_

_**The three Titans then made their way to the entrance of the building. The Marauder gazed up and down the building with his deep scarlet eyes before reaching the glass door at the entrance. Wonderboy held out his hand and pushed the door open and walked inside followed closely behind by Starfire and the Marauder. Inside the building appeared to be some sort of office that had been torn apart, but it was hard to tell due to most of the lights being completely smashed, and the ones remaining were consistently flashing. Starfire slowly looked around the room.**_

_**(Starfire) I get a bad feeling about being here...**_

_**(Wonderboy) Don't worry about a thing Starfire, everything is under control.**_

_**As Wonderboy spoke a ceiling panel crashed down in front of him, exposing several wired being threaded through the ceiling. Starfire jumped back slightly.**_

_**(Wonderboy) C'mon we need to keep going.**_

_**(Marauder) If we want to find whoever was watching us earlier we had better move quick, he didn't seem like he wanted to be seen.**_

_**Wonderboy looked around the room until he saw a sign above the doorway that said the word "Stairs" in glowing green letters.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Well, looks like we have to start there**_

_**The Titans carefully made their way through the wreckage, stepping over upturned chairs and broken wood until the got to the doorway which led to a long hallway with two metal doors at the end. Wonderboy walked up to the metal doors and tried to push one open, but the door opened slightly then stopped with a with a clanking metal sound.**_

_**(Starfire) It's locked?**_

_**Wonderboy then looked back to the doors and began to push on the once again. Both doors then suddenly shot open and smashed into the walls behind them with a crash. **_

_**(Wonderboy) Good thing I have a key.**_

_**The Titans then peered into the room seeing a eerie spiral of dark stairway leading to the top of the building, then approached the beginning of the stairs. The pupil in the Marauder's eyes constantly fluctuated as he as he cautiously examined the building.**_

_**(Wonderboy) I wonder how many floors this building has?**_

_**The Marauder's gaze then suddenly shot up to the top floor.**_

_**(Marauder) He's up there! At the top!**_

_**The man with the gray mask stood at the top floor leaning over the guard rail looking down at the Titans. The Marauder's sword then suddenly materialized in his hand with a crash and a plume of black smoke the Marauder disappeared.**_

_**(Wonderboy) C'mon he went upstairs!**_

_**Wonderboy and Starfire then arose from the ground and quickly flew upward toward the top floor. Each level of the building flashed passed straight by them as they made their way to the top. Wonderboy and Starfire then stopped at the top floor and landed before the beginning of the stairway that led back down. Starfire looked around the floor and saw four long hallways, all being lit with what seemed like the same broken florescent bulb, with several dingy looking doors leading down to a single dark green door at the end of each one.**_

_**(Starfire) I don't see anyone anywhere up here.**_

_**(Wonderboy) I know, now we have another problem. Now were looking for two people.**_

_**Suddenly with a crash and cloud of dark smoke the Marauder appeared in front of the two Titans.**_

_**(Marauder) I don't know how he did it, but he escaped my sight. **_

_**(Wonderboy) Lets track him down.**_

_**(Starfire) You guys wait. Do you hear that?**_

_**The three Titans stopped for a moment and listened for the sound Starfire claimed to hear.**_

_**(Wonderboy) What are we listening for Starfire? **_

_**(Starfire) I thought I heard someone a moment ago.**_

_**The three titans once again listened for the noise, but there was nothing but silence. Then suddenly the cry of a young boy could slightly be heard speaking out the word "help".**_

_**(Starfire) There it is!**_

_**(Marauder) I heard it too.**_

_**(Wonderboy) It was down that hallway.**_

_**Wonderboy held out his arm and pointed down one of the ominous hallways.**_

_**(Starfire) It sounds like someone needs out help, lets go.**_

_**The Titans then bolted down the hallway, passing each door listening for the boy.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Do you guys hear him?**_

_**As Wonderboy spoke the cry for help could be heard again, this time more vivid.**_

_**(Marauder) Were getting closer.**_

_**(Wonderboy) He must be at the end of the hall.**_

_**The Titans continued to make their way to the end of the hall until the dark green door was right in front of them. The cry from the boy could now be heard much louder. Wonderboy then reached out and grabbed the brass doorknob then pushed the door open. The three Titans peered into the room to see that that it was filled with total darkness.**_

_**(Starfire) Little boy?**_

_**Suddenly the walls surrounding the doorway behind the Titans slammed shut, pushing the Titans into the Dark Room.**_

_**(Wonderboy) What was that? I cant see a thing! **_

_**(Marauder) The walls closed in behind us!**_

_**(Wonderboy) Like that can stop us, I can smash through the walls of this building like their nothing.**_

_**(Starfire) Wonderboy wait! What about the little boy we heard? It sounded as if he was in this room.**_

_**(Marauder) No, there's nothing in here, all I can see is some sort of door on the opposite side of us, and there's something on the wall to our right. It looked similar to the thing you guys had at the Tower.**_

_**(Wonderboy) You can see through the dark too? **_

_**Suddenly the large screen the Marauder was talking about lit up with a white color lighting up the whole room. All three Titans could now see the the room, which was very large, and made completely out of what looked like cement. A man then began to fade in on the screen.**_

_**(Wonderboy) there's someone on the screen.**_

_**The man on the screen then became more and more visible until he was completely seen. He wore a half black and half orange mask with one eye opening on the orange side. **_

_**(Wonderboy) Deathstroke!**_

_**(Deathstroke) Hello Titans. Good work stumbling right into where I wanted you.**_

_**(Wonderboy) You have something to do with this Draken mess don't you!**_

_**(Deathstroke) More than you could know Wonderboy.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Come on out Deathstroke and I will teach you not to mess with the Titans!**_

_**(Deathstroke) Sorry, but you wont be meeting with me today, but I can say that there is someone who has been dieing to meet you. I admit I didn't expect it would be you three and not Robin that would be here right now, so I had to give your new friend a little more stimulant than he was running on before.**_

_**A large crash then filled the room coming from the door on the opposite side of the Titans.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Stimulant? What are you talking about?**_

_**(Deathstroke) The Draco Stimulant. **_

_**The Marauders eyes widened at what Deathstroke had said he knew exactly what the Draco Stimulant was.**_

_**Its the entire reason I had to cut off all the communication in the city, so I could have the time manufacture it without you Titans messing anything up by finding out about the havoc that has become of the city and coming to stop me or whatever valiant plan you would have cooked up. Now, its been made apparent that by now you have encountered the Draken terrorizing the city. A truly remarkable race.**_

_**The crash then once again was heard as the room shook, but this time much louder.**_

_**(Deathstroke) It has came to my attention that when the blood of a Draken is properly synthesized, it creates a chemical that acts as a extremely powerful steroidal compound on living tissue. **_

_**Once again the the crash could be heard along with the sound of wood cracking from the door.**_

_**(Deathstroke) The effect is only temporary. One dose is enough to make one the perfect warrior. One capable of even handling the likes of the Dark Knight himself. But, along with any great gift, there must always be repercussions. If one continues on extensive use, or takes more than the proper dosage of the Draco Stimulant there is a high risk of... Well, insanity. So it couldn't be tested it on anyone of importance. But don't think we were short on test subjects just yet.**_

_**A final crash and the sound of wood shattering signified that the door on the opposite side of the Titans had been broken straight through. The Titans all looked to the now open doorway to see that the room beside them was also completely dark, and there was no way for anyone other than the Marauder.**_

_**(Wonderboy) What's in there?**_

_**(Marauder) So far, I can see only one man.**_

_**(Deathstroke) You see, when it became known that it was you coming, My associate you saw before gave this subject ten doses of the stimulant. I'm letting you know that all of the events that will happen in this room will be recorded for the sake of research, and don't bother trying to radio for other titans, you're in a dead zone. I thank you for your cooperation Teen Titans, and farewell.**_

_**The screen with Deathstroke on it then when went completely white, which provided some light for the room. For a moment it was completely quiet, with the Titans all having their eyes locked on the door. **_

_**(Wonderboy) We need to meet back up with the rest of the Titans as soon as possible so we can tell everyone whats going on.**_

_**Suddenly a man took off out of the room and flew straight at the Marauder with blinding speed. A plume of black smoke then engulfed the Marauder and the man flew straight through the smoke causing it to dissipate with a gush revealing that the Marauder had disappeared. Starfire and Wonderboy then turned to the man who had landed a few feet behind behind them. Starfire's eyes then began to glow green once again.**_

_**(Starfire) Stop! We do not wish to fight, we can help you!**_

_**The man then continued to charge at the other two Titans completely disregarding Starfire's plea, as if it wasn't even understood. Starfire then shot a orange energy bolt straight at the man, but he dodged it with ease by rolling to the side, then jumped up above the Titans and came straight down over Starfire, who quickly flew out of the way. The man then lightly touched down on the ground and leaped at Starfire and slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her to fall and smash her back straight down onto the ground. Starfire's eyes widened as she cringed and gasped out for air. Black smoke then suddenly swirled into a cloud and a long dark blade shot out straight out the center of it at the man, who quickly stepped aside to avoid it. The smoke quickly dissipated as the Marauder emerged out of it with another swing of his sword at the man but he ducked and rolled out of the way then sprang up into the air again at Wonderboy with his fist cocked back. Wonderboy readied his fighting position as the man crashed straight into him, causing Wonderboy to slide back along with the man. Wonderboy quickly grabbed the mans arm and flipped him over his head. The man landed lightly on the ground and began his assault on the Titans again. Wonderboy charged directly back at the man with great speed. Before the two met, the Marauder flew out of a cloud of black smoke that had appeared in front of the man and swiped his sword at him again, who jumped straight over it, then landed behind the Marauder and swept his leg directly into the Marauder's footing, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Wonderboy then threw his fist directly at the man, but he twisted to the side and avoided the punch, then leaned back in with one quick movement and slammed his fist into Wonderboy's face, making him to stumble back. The man then turned back to the Marauder and threw his fist downward at him. The Marauder leaned to the side, avoiding the blow, then swiped his sword at the man, causing him jump back away from the Marauder and land between him and Wonderboy. The two Titans looked at each other and then to Starfire, who was now slowly standing up.**_

_**(Marauder) Are you all right Starfire?**_

_**Starfire then looked up to the Marauder and her eyes then began to glow again.**_

_**(Starfire) I will be just fine. **_

_**Starfire then looked back to the man as she fully stood and ignited both of her hands with orange energy. The man then quickly sprinted straight at Wonderboy and jumped straight at him staying close to the ground. The man lifted up his leg and launched a kick at Wonderboy, who ducked under it causing the man to fly straight over him. Wonderboy then jumped at the man and threw another punch, but the man once again evaded it with ease. The Marauder then appeared over the two and came straight down at the man holding his sword straight out in front of him, but the man jumped back and flipped -9out of the way. **_

_**(Wonderboy) Hes so fast! We cant even touch him!**_

_**Starfire then sent an array of orange energy bolts at the man, who then began to sprint out of the way. The energy bolts then came crashing down over the man, but he jumped and rolled out of the way of every one, then sprang up straight at Starfire and flung his fist directly into her jaw throwing her on the ground. The man then landed next to her and pulled back his leg to launch a kick directly into her head, causing her body to lash back. The Marauder's eyes widened at the sight Starfire laying motionless on the ground as it began to get harder and harder for him to catch his breath. Slowly the air became cold to him as his vision began to fade away and his limbs began to go numb.**_

_**(Marauder) Starfire!**_

_**The Marauder then hunched over with his eyes wide open, and suddenly a black ink like texture began to swirl through the Marauder's eyes until they were completely black, then the shape of what looked like an red eight sided star, similar to what his eyes resembled when they normally changed, formed in the center of each eye. **_

_**(Wonderboy) Revan are you okay?**_

_**The Marauder then looked straight up at the man and disappeared with a plume of black smoke. The man then turned his attention back to Wonderboy and began to once again charge at him. The man then suddenly stopped in his tracks as several long straight dark spikes, which pulsated erratically shot through the man almost instantly. The man screamed out in pain as blood poured out of each of his hundreds of wounds, then suddenly the spikes dissipated and the man fell to the ground and the Marauder appeared in front of Wonderboy holding his blade, still bearing the dark malicious eyes. Wonderboy took a deep breath and looked directly into the Marauder's eyes.**_

_**(Wonderboy) Stop this, it's over now.**_

_**The Marauder and Wonderboy stood silently for a moment, then the Marauder held out his sword pointed directly at Wonderboy, who quickly readied himself for battle. Then the Marauder's sword began to dissipate into the air, and the Marauder's eyes then reverted to they usual gray state as he lowered his arm. Wonderboy then relaxed himself and spoke out to the Marauder.**_

_**(Wonderboy) So... what do you think of the super hero life so far?**_

_**The Marauder sighed and slowly looked to Starfire as he contemplated an answer for Wonderboy.**_

_**(Marauder) Come on, we need to get her back to the Tower and figure out what to do, if the stimulant is produced there's no telling what could happen.**_

_**The day was now done and the Marauder and Wonderboy now had to meet up with the rest of the Titans to explain whats going on, and hopefully figure out how to possibly stop Deathstroke's plans of further using the Draco Stimulant on others. The Marauder walked to Starfire and Slowly picked her up in his arms.**_

_**(Marauder) Everything is going to be okay Starfire...**_


	8. Issue 8 Secrets Out

_**The Proposal Chapter 3**_

_**Weeks have gone by since the battle with Deathstroke's creation, and repairs have already been started on the city and many families have returned to their homes and jobs. still a word hasn't been said about Revan taking the life of the man that attacked him, Wonderboy, and Starfire. When she awoke the next day and asked about what happened, for whatever reason Wonderboy quickly covered it up by saying the man fled after the battle and nobody could find him, so Revan assumed he wasn't going to tell any of the other Titans, it was between only Wonderboy and himself. Revan often wondered how the Titans would react if they all found out, would they still be so mad even after they fought side by side? Would they force him to leave the tower? Would they attack him? Death is a common occurrence in in Revan's culture, so he didn't quite understand why it was such a big deal. Revan believed, some people deserve to die.**_

_** On a separate note, the Titans leader Robin hasn't been seen since the day of the Draken attack. Last thing anyone heard from him was that he had to figure things out, and that he needed guidance from an old friend. The rest of the Titans had an idea who he was talking about but nobody knew for sure, or why he needed guidance so badly that he would leave the Titans when they needed help to find, and stop Deathstroke before he does anymore wrong. Though the Titans have still been up and functional in Robin's absence, that didn't change the underlining fact, the Titans needed a Leader. So far the two most qualified are Superboy and Wonderboy, but no real decision has been yet.**_

_** The sun was just setting at Titans Tower and Revan, Starfire(Kory Anders), Cyborg(Victor Stone), and Beast Boy(Garfield Logan) all sat in their civilian outfits on a yellow couch in the living room watching a television program about different animals around the world. Garfield seemed to be loosing attention.**_

_**(Garfield) You guys, why are we watching this show? If you wanted to see any of these animals I could change into them in a second.**_

_**(Victor) Sometimes you get sick of seeing everything in green Garf. Its nice to see the real thing for once, even if its on TV.**_

_**Garfield sighed and laid his head back causing Revan and Kory to simultaneously laugh. Once Kory noticed she turned away and smiled. Progressively during the time Revan has been at the Tower Kory and Revan have also built a close relationship, but nothing official. Mostly just shapeless flirting and exchanging stares from across the battlefield. **_

_**(Garfield) All right I'm out of here. I've had enough TV for one day.**_

_**Garfield then stood up from the end of the couch and headed to the hallway leading to his room. **_

_**(Garfield) Later guys.**_

_**Garfield waved to the Titans as he walked down the hallway and only Revan turned still smiling and waved to Garfield. Revan then saw Megan holding her elbow leaning on the wall at the entrance to the hallway. She had a distraught look on her face. For a moment the two looked at each other then Megan spoke out.**_

_**(Megan) Revan, can I talk to you?**_

_**Revan glanced at Kory then Megan and slowly stood.**_

_**(Revenant) Yeah of course Megan.**_

_**Revan then made his way over to the hallway and the two began to walk through it.**_

_**(Revenant) Whats going on?**_

_**(Megan) Id prefer it if we spoke in your room if that's not a problem.**_

_**(Revenant) I suppose that would be fine.**_

_**Megan then led Revan to his room and pushed open his door. The two walked in and Megan closed the door behind her.**_

_**(Revenant) What is this about Megan?**_

_**Megan looked to the floor and leaned on Revan's cabinet and hesitated before she spoke.**_

_**(Megan) ...You have feelings for Kory don't you Revan.**_

_**The two were quiet for a moment.**_

_**(Revenant) That's kind of personal Megan.**_

_**(Megan) I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. Its really none my business... But that's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about.**_

_**Megan suddenly got a tone more serious.**_

_**(Megan) When you first joined the Titans you allowed me to read your thoughts Revan. All of them. I saw your sincerity, and you only mean to do good. that's why I didn't tell anybody what else I saw in you.**_

_**Revan's heart suddenly dropped.**_

_**(Revenant) What is it you speak of?**_

_**(Megan) Its the weird connection you have with your sword. I could see it inside of you. It felt so... wicked. I immediately cut our connection as soon as I even got a glimpse of that darkness, it was overwhelming.**_

_**Megan stared straight into Revan's eyes.**_

_**(Revenant) And why did you wait to tell me you knew all of this now?**_

_**(Megan) Well... I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I was always afraid of the darkness inside of you, I knew it couldn't be controlled. I went through your thoughts again...**_

_**Megan stood straight up off the cabinet.**_

_**(Megan) I needed to know if you have hurt anyone, and you did. Three weeks ago you took the life of a man that was attacking Wonderboy and Starfire because you lost control of that damn sword!**_

_**For a moment Megan began to lose her composure, but paused shortly and leaned back onto Revan's cabinet as she took a deep breath. Revan's heart was on overdrive, it felt like it was pumping out of his chest. He never thought she would find out about what he did.**_

_**(Revenant) ...What now?**_

_**(Megan) I'm... not going to tell the others. But your not gonna to do this again Revan.**_

_**Megan then looked back up to Revan's eyes with a sharp stare. **_

_**(Megan) If you slip up again, I will be forced to tell the others. Taking the life of another is never acceptable. There is never a reason someone deserves to die, and its not our place to decide if they do or don't.**_

_**(Revenant) Megan... It wasn't me. My sword, it was triggered, it felt endangered and took over. I am powerless to control it...**_

_**(Megan) You had better figure out exactly how to control it Revan, because you wont get a second chance from me. I cant risk any of my friends getting hurt.**_

_**A tear began to form at the beginning of Megan's eye as she turned and rushed out of Revan's room and slammed the door. Revan plopped down onto his bed and looked up to his ceiling. **_

_**(Revenant) Maybe I'm not cut out for this hero thing.**_

_**Suddenly a brilliant white light began to materialize in Revan's room and it began to form a large circle, that then extended back creating what looked like a long spiraling tube. A man suddenly appeared in sight at the end of the tube, but he looked like he was very far away, all that could be seen was a dark silhouette. The man appeared to be walking toward Revan. Quickly the man drew closer and closer and Revan could tell he was of a tremendous size. The man continued until he was standing right in front of Revan, and he stood at about eight feet tall, with a deep gray skin complexion and a dark blue body suit. The white tube behind him then suddenly disappeared and Revan could see the man's glowing red eyes.**_

_**(Darkseid) Evening Marauder, I, am Darkseid.**_

_**Revan sighed and leaned back onto his bed, using his arms to prop himself up.**_

_**(Revenant) Bursting into someones room at night seems to be the trend around here. What can I help you with Darkseid.**_

_**(Darkseid) I come to you on this day with a proposition. I want you to become a general of my army. On my planet Apocalypse, you will not be judged for taking the life of another, you will be feared and praised. Come with me and you will be trained to your full potential, then return to rule this planet. Then after that, we will continue on to rule all of the universe, all will know your name, and all will fear you. You will be a true hero. Once trained you will have one task to prove your loyalty. For now, you must come with me.**_

_**(Revenant) And if I refuse?**_

_**(Darkseid) It would be smart not to oppose Darkseid.**_

_**Revenant stood up off his bed and looked up to Darkseid. **_

_**(Revenant) Well it all sounds pretty intriguing. What exactly is my task that you spoke of before?**_

_**(Darkseid) Do not worry about that for now, it is not the current task at hand. **_

_**Darkseid reached into a pocket in his belt and puled out a small black box with several colored buttons covering the top. He then pressed the a small blue button on the box and behind Darkseid the white tube once again busted through the air. Revan could feel a small pull toward the tube, and slight air current pulling his hair into his face.**_

_**(Darkseid) Come Marauder, it is your destiny to join me and my army.**_

_**(Revenant) How do you know of my destiny?**_

_**(Darkseid) It has all been seen in a precognition. I knew the day you were to arrive here long before you came. Come, and together we can stop the great threat that plagues us all and.**_

_**(Revenant) Great threat? You mean even here will be effected by it?**_

_**(Darkseid) It is inevitable. We all will face this threat if it is not stopped. Me must go to Apocalypse at once to begin the master plan.**_

_**Revan Looked to the door that Megan had slammed practically in his face, then back to Darkseid.**_

_**(Revenant) Being a general in some army sounds great, but I think id rather stay here. If everyone on your planet looks like you then living there would be pretty depressing.**_

_**Darkseid's eyes then lit up in a vibrant glowing red color.**_

_**(Darkseid) I rule this universe! you will join me Marauder, or you will burn with everyone who stands in my path.**_

_**(Revenant) Return to your planet Darkseid. I will not be persuaded.**_

_**Darkseid's eyes dimmed down and he smiled.**_

_**(Darkseid) You will regret this decision, you will soon learn none oppose Darkseid.**_

_**Darkseid then turned and walked into the tube he had summoned and soon it faded away with him. Revan Let out a sigh of relief as he once again plopped down on his bed.**_

_**(Revenant) Whats with everyone here...**_


	9. Issue 9 Enter Wonder Girl

_**Revan gazed around his room that was now decorated with furniture and had fully functional lighting. Revan's sight then set on a picture of Wonderboy, Osiris, Superboy, and himself all posing in their uniforms on the harbor. That was a one of the more laid back days since Revan's arrival. Days like that didn't come often, most of the time things were hectic even in the short time Revan had been there. There were constantly lives that needed to be saved, or "bad guys" to be stopped. For a moment Darkseid came to Revan's thoughts. He wondered how it would be if he did take up Darkseid's offer. Saving people or being the hero wouldn't be a concern anymore, and nobody would scold him for killing anyone.**_

_** Revan's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of several voices outside in the living room. It sounded like everyone in the Tower was all there. Revan sat for another moment, then his curiosity got the best of him and he slowly stood and made his way back out to living room. Revan quickly scanned the room to see that the reason everyone in the tower was there was because of the arrival of a pretty blonde girl wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Everyone was exchanging hugs with her and asking her all kinds of questions, and she smiled and answered every one of them not missing one detail. The blonde girl continued to greet her apparent friends until her eyes fell onto Revan. The girl then smiled and waved to Revan.**_

_**(Cassandra) Hi I'm Cassie, and you are?**_

_**Revan quickly responded to Cassie.**_

_**(Revenant) My name is Revenant.**_

_**Revan nodded to Cassie then began to walk to a chair in the living room.**_

_**(Revenant) Its nice to meet you.**_

_**Revan spoke shortly before sliding down onto the chair. Cassie then turned to Wonderboy(Tidus Queens) and continued to talk in an incredibly friendly manner. Revan could tell that the two have known each other for a good time, and that they were very close. **_

_**(Tidus) So I'm gonna be the first to say it. Why the sudden visit?**_

_**Cassie let out an eager smile at Tidus.**_

_**(Cassandra) Well I'm really excited to tell you, that is if its okay with everyone, Tim contacted me yesterday over the communicator and told me about whats going on over here so I rushed over. **_

_**(Conner) You talked to Tim? Where is he? Is he okay?**_

_**(Cassandra) Well it seemed so, but he was very short with the message, he didn't tell me much but that he had business he needed to get back to, and that he wouldn't be able to return soon. So Tim asked me to come here and lead you guys for a while. Tim had to be asking to not be rude, both he and I knew it wasn't even a real question, I would do it in a heartbeat any day. **_

_**Revan raised his eyebrows at the information that Cassie had shared with everyone, he had never been led by a female on the battlefield before. Revan smirked, it didn't really make a difference to him anyway. Male or Female, he felt that if he doesn't agree with a commander he wont he would stop taking commands, which was one of his more stubborn traits. Cassie then took a more serious tone as she spoke. **_

_**(Cassandra) Tim also found out about a shipment that is suppose to be a large shipment of what he thinks is the Draco Stimulant, and it is headed overseas to a foreign investor. I can take us there, but we need to be sure of what were doing before we just run in powers blazing. Megan and I will head to the site to check things out and make sure everything is for sure.**_

_**Listening to Cassie speak to the other Titans and seeing how they reacted to her, Revan could tell that she knew what she was doing, she seemed as if she has led this team before.**_

_**(Tidus) Cassie you should take Revan with you guys. You have to get to know your team you know.**_

_**Tidus spoke with a sarcastic grin. **_

_**(Tidus) Besides, hes wicked powerful, he could help you guys out if anything happens. **_

_**(Cassandra) Well hopefully it wont come to that, were gonna try to be stealthy for this mission. **_

_**Cassie turned to Revan and spoke with a smile.**_

_**(Cassandra) If you can do that I'm fine with you tagging along. **_

_**Revan brushed his hair off his cheek with his hand before smiling, then spoke back to Cassie with confidence.**_

_**(Revenant) Yeah I think I can do stealth. **_

_**(Cassandra) Well then its all settled. Tonight We will head out. **_

_**Revan was confident about the success of the mission. Go in, check things out, then come back. Revan knew it was a simple mission, but a chance to show the new "team leader" what he could do. The rest of the day the Titans continued on with their daily routines that they did when they weren't off fighting villains and monsters, or stopping bank robberies, just with Cassie now in the mix. Cassie seemed like she had a strong influence on the rest of the Titans, Revan could see it in all of their actions, aside from Rachel Roth(Raven) whom normally stayed in her room, or quietly meditated in the corner of the living room, she never really spoke much. **_

_** It was now about seven o'clock and the sun had now completely set. The stars were bright outside and the moon was in the waxing crescent stage. Cassie had dawned her superhero outfit which consisted of a medium length sleeved red shirt with two golden "w" symbols going across her chest, and blue tight jeans. Cassie was under the persona Wonder Girl. The Marauder, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian all in their uniforms hid behind a storage container on some abandoned shipping docks a few miles away from pier 39. They watched an old cargo ship about twenty yards away being loaded with several large wooden crates by men in all black. **_

_** The air was cold and there was a slight breeze which unsettled The Marauders hair placement. The Marauder brushed his hair out of his face then turned to Wonder Girl.**_

_**(Marauder) So whats this place telling you?**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Well, they are definitely shipping something, which is weird because these docks have been abandoned for years. We need to take a closer look. **_

_**Wonder Girl turned to The Marauder. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) I believe you can help us with that right?**_

_**The Marauder smirked, but he was surprised, he didn't know if she just was assuming that he was strong, or if she actually knew that he could see just about anything that can possibly be seen. Maybe his reputation is bigger than he thought now. The Marauder responded promptly to Wonder Girl**_

_**(Marauder) Yeah no problem.**_

_**The Marauder turned back and looked straight at the cargo ship, then slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Marauder then opened his eyes and revealed their crimson color and the eight sided stars as his pupils. The Marauder's odd pupils became thinner and long, then large and thick again, adjusting to the distance as he scanned the whole pier in moments then turned back to Wonder Girl.**_

_**(Marauder) There's twenty men, all equipped with firearms loading crates onto the ship, then there's five more with fully automatic weapons overseeing it all.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Could you see whats inside the crates?**_

_**(Marauder) No, they are all sealed up tight, if we want to see whats inside of them we are gonna have to check first hand.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Alright then lets move in, Marauder, you stay a safe distance and keep an eye on Miss Martian and I as we try to get one of those crates open.**_

_**The Marauder cringed, he could tell his role was backup in case he can see something they cant. He was never long range, he was always up close and in the action. The Marauder gave Wonder Girl a slight nod confirming the order. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) Lets move Miss Martian.**_

_**The Marauder bit his tongue as he watched Wonder Girl and Miss Martian fly in closer to the ship. He knew even if Wonder Girl had heard of him before, she didn't have faith in him, not yet at least. The Marauder kept his sight on the two as they continually got closer to the ship, they approached carefully so that nobody found out about their presence. The two continued on until they were behind the the ship itself. The Marauder then could see Wonder Girl lean in and whisper into Miss Martians ear. Using the precision of the Marauder's eyes, he easily read Wonder Girl's lips as she spoke. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) Okay, I'll hang back here, go cloaked and get next to one of the crates. Keep our minds linked for further orders.**_

_**Miss Martian nodded to Wonder Girl then suddenly vanished straight from the place she stood. For a moment the Marauder was startled. He then thought to himself.**_

_**(Marauder) Wait, where did she just go?**_

_**Suddenly The Marauder could hear an echoed voice in his head, which soon could clearly be made out as Miss Martian's voice.**_

_**(Miss Martian) I just went invisible Revan, I'm heading to the crate up above us, I know you cant see me but keep an eye on the top of the ship for me and let me know if anybody is coming.**_

_**(Marauder) How can I hear you?**_

_**(Miss Martian) I linked you in with Wonder Girl and I mentally, you will be able to hear both of us for the rest of the mission, and we will be able to hear you.**_

_**(Marauder) Are you still next to Wonder Girl?**_

_**(Miss Martian) Yes, but you wont be able to see me so don't worry about that, I'm completely invisible, just watch my path and let me know if anyone is getting close.**_

_**The Marauder squinted his eyes and the star shaped pupil in his eyes got dramatically thin as he struggled to see Miss Martian.**_

_**(Miss Martian) Why are you trying to see me?**_

_**The Marauder then smiled.**_

_**(Marauder) Because I knew I could.**_

_**Wonder Girl raised her eyebrows, she was surprised that his vision was good enough to see Miss Martian when she was completely invisible, and with both her and Miss Martians minds being connected to the Marauder's, they all knew for sure that he could see her almost perfectly now. Miss Martian then floated up and over the side of the ship to the upper deck, then settled behind one of the wooden crates and held her hand out to it. Miss Martian then extend her hand and phased it straight through the wood and pulled out a large metal rod. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) What is that?**_

_**(Miss Martian) I don't know for sure, but it seems like some sort of part for a car or something. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) Not what were looking for, but why would they be using an abandoned dock to transfer car parts? It doesn't add up, you need to get down to the lower deck and see if the cargo inside is any different.**_

_**Miss Martian nodded then phased straight through the deck of the ship down to the lower level. The Marauder's vision is great, but he couldn't exactly see through solid objects. Miss Martian was now on her own, aside from the mental link. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) You see anything in there?**_

_**(Miss Martian) Yes, there are way more crates down here, at least ten times whats up top. I'm going to see whats inside of them.**_

_**The Marauder and Wonder Girl sat for a moment waiting for Miss Martians response. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) Whats going on in there? What was in the crates?**_

_**The two sat for another moment and there was still nothing. A sickening feeling then came over the Marauder, something must be wrong. The Marauder looked at Wonder Girl who was still waiting outside of the ship, but he couldn't hear her giving any commands, she just sat there looking distressed. It was time to move in. Suddenly a plume of black smoke surrounded the Marauder and he disappeared, then appeared in another cloud next to Wonder Girl. **_

_**(Marauder) Whats going on? Why cant I hear either of you anymore?**_

_**(Wonder Girl) I don't know, the connection must have been cut, somethings wrong. We have to get in there now and get her out.**_

_**The Marauder held out his hand and his sword materialized in it. The black blade of the sword then slowly began to pulsate with dark waves, then became almost unstable looking as if it was pure energy. The two nodded, confirming they both knew what they had to do. Enter the cargo ship.**_


	10. Issue 10 Things Are Getting Heated

_**(Marauder) I can cut through this ship like its paper. Were going in.**_

_**The Marauder pointed his sword at the side of the ship then pushed the blade straight through its thick metal paneling effortlessly, and without a sound. The Marauder then cut open an opening in a perfect rectangle big enough for them both to move through, and his sword quickly reverted to its solid form. Wonder Girl then held her hand out and grabbed the piece of metal the Marauder had cut off the ship and quietly lowered it down and placed it on the dock beside her. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) Lets go.**_

_**The Marauder peered into the ship then wrapped his arm around Wonder Girl's waist. Suddenly the two were engulfed by a cloud of black smoke and they both disappeared. The Two then appeared inside of the ship. There wasn't much light, and they were surrounded by large stacks of crates. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) Where's Miss Martian?**_

_**(Marauder) I cant see her, or anybody else down here.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) What could have happened to her?**_

_**The Marauder then gave Wonder Girl a sharp look for her to stop. Using his eyes he signaled her to the left. Wonder Girl instantly knew that they weren't alone, but whoever was with them didn't know that his position was revealed. The Marauder then nodded to Wonder Girl and disappeared, then almost at the same instant Wonder Girl shot to her left with blinding speed. She smashed her fist through a crate in her path and caught sight of a man sitting on top of a tall stack of crates. The man wore a gray mask with no eye openings and a dark red and gray body suit with several compartments across the chest and down his arms, and looked like he was well equipped with various small weapons and was strapped with odd gadgets. The man in the gray mask waved at Wonder Girl and a moment later a plume of black smoke appeared around him. Wonder Girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Can he teleport too!**_

_**The man in the gray mask then shot out of the cloud holding his arms crossed over his face, leaving a small trail of smoke behind him. The man then opened his arms and flipped over another stack of crates and disappeared behind them. Wonder Girl then looked up to the cloud of smoke which was now almost completely dissipated and saw the Marauder standing in the center holding his sword at his side and looking down at Wonder Girl with an angered look, but Wonder Girl still felt relieved that she didn't have to deal with another teleporter. **_

_**(Marauder) I can't believe I missed him again.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Who was that?**_

_**(Marauder) I have an idea but it's nothing for sure. I believe it may be the man who originally created the Draco Stimulant in my world. Wonderboy Starfire and I saw him right after the Draken attack as well.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Do you think hes in league with Deathstroke?**_

_**(Marauder) More than likely.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Does this guy have a name?**_

_**The Marauder sighed.**_

_**(Marauder) His name is Devon Spirit, and he is the owner of Spirit Metal, the largest weapons distributor in my world, and is a close range combat specialist, the best where I come from. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) Well that doesn't change the fact we need to catch him, he may have Miss Martian. **_

_**The Marauder nodded.**_

_**(Marauder) Lets move.**_

_**The two Titans then began their search on the lower deck, both for the man they believed was Devon Spirit, and their lost friend. Wonder Girl flew over head trying to scope everything out, and the Marauder darted through each doorway using his keen vision watching vigilantly for anything at all that would progress the mission. The two continued their search until Wonder Girl let out a shriek.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Marauder!**_

_**The Marauder quickly homed in on Wonder Girl's location and rushed over to her. Wonder Girl stood with a very serious face in a large open door way that led to an open room. The Marauder quickly examined the room and instantly gained the same serious face as Wonder Girl.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Sungirl!**_

_**Sungirl then spoke out to the two Titans. **_

_**(Sungirl) Hey Titans, looking for your Martian?**_


	11. Issue 11 Even More Villains

_**Sungirl stood over Miss Martian who was laying on the floor in the fetal position and her body was smoking, her skin was also completely burned, and looked like it was turned to ash. The Marauder examined her for a moment and could tell she was still breathing. The Marauder then looked back up to Sungirl who was smiling back at him smugly. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) How dare you do this Sungirl. We have trashed you again and again, and still you try your best to anger the Teen Titans. Were gonna put you away again Sungirl, but this time you wont be getting free for a long long time. **_

_**(Sungirl) I don't think so Wonder Girl, things are different now, and I've got help.**_

_**Footsteps could now be heard coming from the room to the left of the room they were in. The Marauder looked to the doorway behind Sungirl and Doctor Light suddenly emerged from the doorway. As he approached he smiled at Wonder Girl, then to the Marauder. **_

_**(Doctor Light) So we meet again, and you've got a new costume change I see.**_

_**(Marauder) I have, and I've also been waiting to see you again, I knew I didn't finish you off last time we met, and I could tell that your the type of person who would let an embarrassment like that go forgotten.**_

_**(Doctor Light) Indeed you didn't, but I have gotten much stronger since the last time we met. **_

_**Doctor Light held up his fist and it began to glow erratically with white energy.**_

_**(Doctor Light) Have you ever wondered what would happen if you gave a meta human the Draco Stimulant?**_

_**Doctor Light then held out his hand at the Marauder and sent out a large blast of white energy at him. The Marauder held his sword out and disappeared, dodging the wave of energy which smashed through the wall behind him leaving it pretty much disintegrated, and through several crates scattering hundreds of small glass viles of red liquid that must have been the Draco Stimulant. Doctor Light then turned to Wonder Girl and his hand began to charge again. Wonder Girl's eyes widened as Doctor light sent a blast of energy at her and she quickly jumped out of the way. Sungirl's body then became engulfed in flames as she arose from the ground then sent a blast of fire at Wonder Girl, but she again quickly evaded the attack by flying upward. The blast of fire burned straight through the floor of the boat exposing the outer shell that was keeping the boat afloat. **_

_** Doctor Light laughed hysterically as he pointed his hand at Wonder Girl and it again began to charge with white energy. The Marauder then jumped out of a cloud of smoke at Doctor Light and swung his sword at him. Doctor light ducked under the blade and jumped back with great speed, then pointed his hand at the Marauder and sent a blast of energy directly at him. The Marauder jumped up and teleported over Doctor Light swiped his sword downward at him. Doctor Light again jumped out of the way and the Marauder's sword smashed into the floor and an exploded with black flames that swirled swirled around the two. Doctor Light screamed in pain as he was propelled out of the explosion, then spiraled down the ground. Slowly he pushed himself up until he was again standing, his clothes were torched and smoking but he was for the most part okay. The Marauder and his uniform remained completely unburned, despite being surrounded by the severe dark flames. The Marauder then stood straight up holding his sword out and at his side.**_

_**(Marauder) Your stronger now Light I will admit, but your still no match.**_

_**(Doctor Light) We shall see, Marauder.**_

_**Overhead Wonder Girl and Sungirl continued to battle it out. Wonder Girl smashed her fist into Sungirl's face pushing her back. Wonder Girl looked at her fist and saw it was smoking, then looked back to Sungirl who looked as if she hadn't felt the punch at all. Sungirl smiled at Wonder Girl.**_

_**(Sungirl) I told you Wonder Girl, with the Draco stimulant running through my veins I can withstand your strength, and give it right back.**_

_**Sungirl held up her fist and deep red flames swirled around it, she then rocketed toward Wonder Girl with her fist cocked back. Wonder Girl crossed her arms in front of her face with her silver gauntlets touching. Sungirl smashed her fist into Wonder Girl's gauntlets and an eruption of flames shot into Wonder Girl's body sending her back to the ground, but she still managed to land on her feet. She shot up a fierce stare at Sungirl who smiled back at her confidently radiating with even more flames.**_

_**(Sungirl) You cant stop me now Wonder Girl!**_

_**Sungirl held both her hands up over her and a small ball of flame began to form overhead. The ball of flame began to grow larger and larger until it was about the size of a small car. Doctor Light looked up to Sungirl.**_

_**(Doctor Light) What are you doing? You'll take down the ship!**_

_**Sungirl now had an insane look on her face.**_

_**(Sungirl) Your dead!**_

_**Sungirl then threw her hands forward and sent the ball of flame hurling downward at Wonder Girl, who dove out of the way causing the ball of flame to hit the ground and erupt on impact. Flames swelled through the entire room, once again burning a hole in the floor but this time much larger then before. Water then began to rise through the hole and began to fill the room.**_

_**(Doctor Light) You fool! Deathstroke will have our heads for taking down a ship with this much of the product on it.**_

_**Sungirl let out a maniacal laugh as she held up her hand preparing for another attack. Sungirl threw another fireball at Wonder Girl who was already evading it as she unwrapped her lasso from her hip. The fireball again smashed through the deck of the ship and more and more water rushed into the ship. Sounds of steel bending could be heard as the entire ship began to shake. Wonder Girl then flung her lasso up at Sungirl and wrapped her in the noose. Sungirl screamed out in rage as she desperately tried to free herself, but Wonder Girl's lasso didn't budge. Wonder Girl then snapped a sharp look at Sungirl.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) This is it!**_

_**Wonder Girl's lasso then lit up with electricity and violently began to shock Sungirl who screamed in pain. Wonder Girl then yanked on her lasso and pulled Sungirl back to the ground then slammed her fist into Sungirl's jaw, throwing her straight to the ground. The water covering the floor splashed as Sungirl hit it and almost completely submerged her. Wonder Girl then put her foot on Sungirl's chest and looked down to her as she struggled to keep her head out of the water. The Marauder suddenly screamed out. **_

_**(Marauder) Wonder Girl look out!**_

_**Out of the shadows of the ship the man in the gray mask shot out of the darkness toward Wonder Girl with an odd looking sword pointed straight out.**_

_**Wonder Girl crossed her gauntlets in front of her and the tip of the sword crashed into them, sending a metallic sound through the air. Wonder Girl then pushed the man back with her arms and he flipped before landing a short distance away from her. The Marauder the appeared out of a cloud of smoke in front of the man and slashed at him with his sword. The Marauder's sword crashed into the man's sword, the Marauder then flipped around and swung at the man again but he jumped back out of the way. **_

_**(Marauder) Why are you wearing that mask Devon? **_

_**The man then reached up and pulled his mask off his face, exposing his shoulder length black hair, and a piercing stair. **_

_**(Devon) I could ask why are you wearing the mask as well? I could also ask why your also wearing the ridiculous outfit?  
><strong>_

_**The Marauder looked down to is costume then back up to Devon Spirit.**_

_**(Marauder) Well I think I like it.**_

_**(Devon) It's irrelevant Revan.**_

_**Devon Spirit then turned to Doctor Light.**_

_**(Devon) Forget everything Light, we need to get out of here, there are other things of importance that are currently at matter. **_

_**Doctor Light then lit up with white energy and he arose from the ground and swooped over and picked up Devon Spirit before blasting a hole straight through the top of the ship exposing the night sky.**_

_**(Devon) Lets move.**_

_**(Doctor Light) What about Sungirl? **_

_**(Devon) Forget her, she must have overdosed on the stimulant, shes gone mad. **_

_**The two villains then flew away and out of sight. Meanwhile Sungirl was struggling to escape from Wonder Girl's lasso as she screamed out, but she tightened her grip on her lasso ensuring she couldn't escape.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Give it up, your not getting out. **_

_**Wonder Girl looked up to the Marauder. **_

_**(Wonder Girl) We need to go after them, take Miss Martian back to the tower, she needs immediate medical attention, Sungirl also needs to get back to the tower and I will go ahead.**_

_**(Marauder) No, you head back to the tower, I know how to handle Devon, we have crossed paths many times before. **_

_**Wonder Girl gave the Marauder a reassuring nod before his bat like wings burst through the openings the back of his costume.**_

_**(Wonder Girl) Good luck.**_

_**The Marauder then took off at a great speed out of the opening Doctor Light had made in the ship, and was now on his first solo mission as a Teen Titan. **_


	12. Issue 12 Fight With Honor

_**The Marauder took off through the night sky at a great speed as his eyes scanned the whole area until he caught sight of Doctor Light in the sky flying a few miles ahead of him, which was surprising, he had to be flying at an incredible speed to get that far in only just a few moments. The Marauder began to fly even faster, Doctor Light could fly so fast because of the stimulant, he we wasn't sure if he could catch him. The Marauder was now at top speed using the energy from his sword to propel him. Dark energy swirled and exploded behind the Marauder like a jet engine, but Doctor Light was still making distance from him. The Marauder knew he couldn't catch him, he was going to get away. Doctor Light suddenly began to loose altitude, then he swooped down behind the mountains surrounding the city. Doctor Light may have been faster, but he couldn't escape the Marauder's eyes. In moments the Marauder was hovering overhead where Doctor Light had landed, and he examined the entire area. A small opening in the mountainside could be seen, it looked like a steel landing pad. **_

_** A plume of black smoke engulfed the Marauder and he appeared on the landing then disappeared again. The Marauder appeared deeper in the establishment. It was too dark to see, but the Marauder's eyes easily cut through the darkness, but still all that could be seen were blank metal walls and moving gears on the ceiling. The Marauder kept low and began to make his way through the establishment then stopped before a doorway. The Marauder looked around then quickly pushed open the door and made his way into the next room. This room was the same as the last, plain metal walls and gears on the ceiling, but this room was smaller and had two doors on the walls beside him leading to a dead end. The door on his left then slowly began to open and a man wearing a solid black mask with an orange stripe going down the center slowly walked out. The Marauder and the man looked at each other for a moment.**_

_**(Marauder) Now who are you?**_

_**The man then took off at the Marauder and swung his open hand at him. The Marauder leaned back then jumped to the side avoiding the attack. The Marauder could see that the man had sharp claws at the end of each of his fingers, and he was moving much to fast to be a normal human. The man charged at the Marauder again, but this time the Marauder swung his sword into the man's stomach and tore directly through him. Metal gears and pieces flew out of the man's back as he fell to the ground. The Marauder smirked, he knew the moment he attacked again that the man was a machine, his movements were slightly stiff, and far too precise to be a living fighter. **_

_** The opposite door behind the Marauder then shot open, and several men that were dressed the same as the man before began rushing out both doors and filling the room. The Marauder was now surrounded, and he counted that there were twenty men total, then smiled again. They were all machines, and the Marauder didn't have to worry about keeping any of them alive. The Marauder's piercing red eyes adjusted to see all the men at once, then a plume of black smoke surrounded him. The Marauder appeared over one of the men and his black sword once again looked as if its blade was pure dark energy. The Marauder sliced through the man's head in one swift movement, then came down and hacked through another straight up the middle. All of the men were now charging at the Marauder who swiftly dodged around all of their attacks, slashing and hacking through man after man. Gears and bolts flew through the air and clanked as they crashed against the ground. The Marauder jumped out of a cloud of smoke and slid his sword straight through one of the machine's head as another machine came down from the air at him. The Marauder's sword then disappeared from his hands into thin air as the machine's head in front of him exploded. The Marauder then held his hand up in the direction of the Machine that was coming down at him and a large jagged black hook shaped construct formed in front of the machine and pierced straight through his stomach, stopping him in mid air. After a moment the hook then dissipated and returned to the Marauder's hand as his sword and the machine fell to the ground then exploded. Another machine then rushed at the Marauder from behind and a plume of black smoke engulfed the two. A moment later the smoke began to disperse revealing the Marauder with his sword sticking straight through the machine's stomach. The Marauder then ripped his sword through the top of the machine and it exploded before him. **_

_** The Marauder was now standing completely untouched in what looked like a graveyard of machines that appeared in moments. All of the hostile machines laid in ruins before the Marauder as his sword dispersed into the air again. The Marauder stood for a moment then turned back to leave the room, that was obviously a trap and was a dead end, he had to search for the villains else ware. Deathstroke's voice then echoed through the room the Marauder stood in. It must have been playing through an intercom because it was coming out of the walls.**_

_**(Deathstroke) I assumed you would come alone Marauder. It is good to see you again. **_

_**(Marauder) I still have yet to encounter you face to face Deathstroke. **_

_**(Deathstroke) You are correct, but, why don't you head back out to the landing bay, I have the feeling you will be pleased with the results. **_

_**The Marauder instantly disappeared, and in moments appeared out of a cloud of smoke back on the landing bay. In front of the Marauder stood Deathstroke in the center of the bay looking like he was ready for war.. The night sky and the dark mountains could be seen behind him as he pulled a katana from his back. The Marauder materialized his sword in his hand as Deathstroke spoke out to him. **_

_**(Deathstroke) You are a skilled swordsman Marauder, I was hoping you were coming alone. I wish to engage with you in a sword fight. Your blade is obviously of a higher caliber than mine, so I ask of you only one thing. Use only the metal of your sword's blade, and fight me with honor. I have seen you fight, your stance and movements are flawless, your a true master swordsman. I stand before you today with a chance to test your true skill and swordsmanship. **_

_**Deathstroke then took his fighting stance with his katana.**_

_**(Deathstroke) I challenge you Marauder, do you accept? **_

_**The Marauder felt uneasy, he knew he couldn't trust Deathstroke, but that did not deny the fact that he did hunger for a good fight. The Marauder then took his fighting stance.**_

_**(Marauder) I accept.**_


	13. Issue 13 Battle Royale

_**The two swordsman then slowly began to draw closer to each other, both analyzing every movement. The Marauder then took off at Deathstroke and slashed his sword at him. Deathstroke held up his katana and the Marauder's sword smashed into it. Deathstroke then brought his sword around with lightning speed and slashed downward at the Marauder, who swiftly maneuvered his sword over him to block the attack. Deathstroke then swiped again at the Marauder, but again the attack was blocked. The Marauder then slashed at Deathstroke's legs, and he jumped up and flipped back dodging the blade. Deathstroke landed a couple yards away from the Marauder. **_

_**(Deathstroke) Your sword must be surprisingly light for its size, its blade is at least five feet long. What is the name of it?**_

_**The Marauder tightened his grasp on the hilt of his blade. **_

_**(Marauder) Its name is the Runesword, and it has chosen me as its master. Don't even begin to dream about having it for your own. **_

_**Deathstroke let out a short laugh. **_

_**(Deathstroke) Don't worry Marauder, its seriously not my style. You could say it was pure curiosity. **_

_**Deathstroke held out his sword again before charging at the Marauder. The battle continued on for a good time, both sword styles executed flawlessly. The Marauder used every style in his arsenal on Deathstroke but he didn't let up, which seriously impressed him. Nothing could be heard but the sound of metal until the sound of fabric tearing caused by the Marauder slicing the tip of his blade through Deathstroke's chest. Deathstroke recoiled back.**_

_**(Deathstroke) Your good Marauder. I'm impressed, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our battle short.**_

_**Suddenly a blast of white energy came flying at the Marauder, but he quickly teleported away from the blast and appeared from a plume of black smoke a few yards behind Deathstroke. Doctor Light then flew into view with a devilish grin. **_

_**(Doctor Light) You are foolish to come alone.**_

_**The Marauder smiled.**_

_**(Marauder) I'm confident that taking down the two of you wont be any where near impossible. **_

_**The Marauder paused.**_

_**(Marauder) But as it turns out, you two aren't the only ones here, and I have to say if you were planning a sneak attack, Devon your a lot thicker than I thought.**_

_**Devon Spirit causally walked out of the shadows casting down on the floor from the support beams overhead. Devon smiled arrogantly before speaking.**_

_**(Devon) Of course, I should known by now nothing gets past you.**_

_**Devon Spirit let out a short laugh before joining Deathstroke and Doctor Light.**_

_**(Doctor Light) Now Marauder, do you think you can so easily defeat all three of us?**_

_**(Marauder) Were gonna have to wait until the end to find out.**_

_**The Marauder readied his sword stance holding his sword over his head having the blade pointed at his foes. Devon then took off at the Marauder and reached him in far less than a second with a single leap. Devon swung a sword with a chain that had a jagged spike at the end wrapped around the base of the blade at the Marauder, but he swiftly ducked behind the attack. Doctor Light then sent a blast of white energy at the Marauder, who disappeared in a plume of smoke. **_

_** The Marauder appeared about fifty yards away. He knew he had to figure out some sort of plan to take on all three of these villains at once. The moment the smoke around the Marauder dissipated, Deathstroke was already swinging his sword. The Marauder's eyes widened as he dove out of the way, then did a handspring away from Deathstroke. It was like Deathstroke knew where he was going to teleport almost before he did. Deathstroke leaped at the Marauder holding his katana over his head. The Marauder held his sword in front of him and Deathstroke's sword smashed into it. From behind the Marauder, Devon spirit whipped his sword around and flung the end of the chain at the Marauder. The jagged end of the chain flew like a bullet as the chain unraveled from Devon's sword. The Marauder flipped around and deflected the end of the chain with his blade, then spun around and swung his sword at Deathstroke who jumped back out of the way. A large beam of white energy suddenly came flying at the Marauder, his eyes widened at the grand size of the attack. The Marauder's blade then dissipated into the air and a dark shield construct formed in front of him. The white energy attack collided into the shield before it dissipated into smoke, allowing the beam of white energy to burn straight through the steel floor, leaving a large hole with red hot edges. **_

_**(Doctor Light) Did I get him?**_

_**The Marauder then appeared out of a plume of smoke in the middle of the three Villains.**_

_**(Marauder) Your gonna have to be a lot better than that to take me down. **_

_**The Marauder held out his sword as it began to pulsate, and bega n to look as if the blade was made out of black energy. The Marauder then teleported in front of Deathstroke and swung his dark sword, Deathstroke promptly held up his katana in defense. The Marauder's sword clashed with Deathstroke's katana and cut straight through it like it was nothing. Deathstroke then jumped back and threw the broken bottom of his sword at the Marauder, who casually leaned to the side avoiding the blade. Devon Spirit stood behind the Marauder with a furious look in his eyes.**_

_**(Devon) Looks like someones playing to win. **_

_**Devon then held up his arm and opened a compartment on his wrist exposing fifteen viles of the Draco Stimulant. Devon then slid the first in the row down into a socket and the red liquid in the vile emptied into Devon's bloodstream. Devon's eyes rolled back and he shivered before sliding fourteen more into their sockets. All fifteen viles of the stimulant quickly emptied into Devon's bloodstream.**_

_**(Devon) Hey Revan, do you know how many doses of the stimulant it takes to drive one completely mad?**_

_**The Marauder turned to Devon.**_

_**(Marauder) I don't really care to know. **_

_**Devon Spirit breathed heavily for a moment before gaining his composure. **_

_**(Devon) Well your gonna know either way.**_

_**The Marauder rolled his eyes.**_

_**(Devon) The Man you saw before went completely insane after ten doses. Doctor Light over there is a Metahuman, he is currently on fifteen doses. Sungirl you met before, also a Metahuman, overdosed and went insane on twenty. **_

_**The Marauder sighed.**_

_**(Marauder) I don't see the reason behind telling me any of this.**_

_**(Devon) Its so you can properly gauge the situation. My blood is a perfect match for the stimulant. It takes to me like nobody else, like I was meant to be the one who created it. Previously in our fight you encountered me when I was already on ten, lets see how you do against someone powered up by twenty five doses of the Draco Stimulant.**_

_**As Devon Spirit spoke Doctor Light was already preparing another attack and he looked like he was trying to be discrete about it. The Marauder let out a smug grin, Devon was the only one who really knows the extent of his eyes, nothing gets past them. Doctor Light sent out a surge of energy in the Marauder's direction. Instantaneously the Marauder avoided the attack by teleporting away, then appearing over Doctor Light. Doctor Light let out a grunt as the Marauder swiped his his sword at him, but he narrowly leaned out of the way, then rocketed backward to make distance between him and the Marauder. **_

_** The Marauder squinted his eyes as his mind raced and several thoughts occurred to him. "Damn these bastards are tough, I hate that idiotic stimulant, Devon is such a fool, I cant believe how fast these guys get with the stimulant." **_

_** The Marauder's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Deathstroke's blade skimming through the air in front of his face. The Marauder leaned back and Deathstroke slashed again, he must have several Katanas in the establishment. The Marauder held up his sword and the two blades clanked together, then almost instantly Devon Spirit was behind the Marauder with a deadly smile. The Marauder was astounded by how fast Devon had become. Devon Spirit swung his sword as the Marauder was already spinning around to deflect it. The Marauder's sword smashed into Devon's as Deathstroke, from behind, brought his sword down from overhead at the Marauder, who quickly held his up over his head in defense. Deathstroke's sword crashed into the Marauder's and he engulfed himself in a plume of black smoke, then the tip of his blade slashed up at Deathstroke's chest causing him to stumble back. A sudden pain then ran up the Marauder's back and instinctively he teleported away. Devon stood now about ten yards away from the Marauder, still with a wicked smile.**_

_**(Devon) I gotcha Revan. **_

_**The Marauder reached behind him and felt the origin of the pain on his back. The fabric of his uniform was wet with blood from a deep gash next to his spine about the length of a yardstick, and it was trickling out blood. **_

_**(Devon) I gotcha good too. You don't seem so untouchable now do you?**_

_**Devon charged the Marauder again with blinding speed. The Marauder deflected his first attack, then the next. Devon began attacking the Marauder with his sword at superspeeds, it took almost all he had to defend himself. Three batarangs whizzed past Devon's face and halted his attack. A man with black hair in a black bodysuit with a blue bird on the chest swung in through the night sky on a grapple line. **_

_**(Deathstroke) Nightwing, how nice to see you.**_

_**Nightwing then flipped off the end of his grapple line and landed gracefully kneeling on steel floor a few yards away from the Marauder holding out two black hand staffs. **_

_**(Nightwing) Three on one hardly seems fair, doesn't seem like its your style at all Deathstroke.**_

_**Deathstroke smugly responded to Nightwing.**_

_**(Deathstroke) This is for a greater good Nightwing, honor is nothing when its regarding the mission. **_

_**(Nightwing) Well all I see is three guys ganging up on one, so I'm here to help even the odds. **_

_**Nightwing let out a valiant smile.**_

_**(Devon) I hate to break it to you Nightwing, but you really did pick the wrong fight to butt into. You came here only to die without purpose. Its hopeless, I cannot be stopped.**_

_**Devon then held up his other arm and opened another compartment revealing fifteen more doses of the Draco Stimulant.**_

_**(Devon) I'm gonna rule this world someday, and nobody's gonna be able to stand in my way!**_


	14. Issue 14 Enter Nightwing

_**Nightwing turned to the Marauder.**_

_**(Nightwing) There's no time for introductions. **_

_**The Marauder promptly nodded in response.**_

_**(Nightwing) So you understand the seriousness of the situation. I'm here to help you, I know how to cut these guys pumped up on the stimulant back down to size.**_

_**(Marauder) Whats the plan?**_

_**(Nightwing) First were gonna take down Doctor Light, I need you give me an opening.**_

_**(Marauder) No problem.**_

_**The Marauder took off at the villains and Deathstroke was the first in his path. Deathstroke held out his blade and sliced at the Marauder's stomach. A plume of black smoke then engulfed both the Marauder and Deathstroke. When then smoke diminished it appeared that the two had disappeared. A cloud of smoke then formed in front of Devon and the Marauder's blade came shooting out of it at him. Devon dodged the attack and appeared on the other side of the Marauder so fast it almost looked like he teleported. Devon sliced at the Marauder who narrowly deflected Devon's blade. The Marauder's sword again began to look like dark energy as he slashed back at Devon, but he moved behind the Marauder again before the attack could come close. The Marauder flipped around again and slashed at Devon but he moved about thirty yards away instantaneously. The Marauder could see Devon moving at such a high speed, but he wasn't fast enough to catch him, and at the rate he was loosing blood he wasn't gonna be getting any faster. Devon let out a sinister laugh.**_

_**(Devon) Now it seems like I'm the untouchable one now doesn't it? **_

_**Devon speed to the side of the Marauder.**_

_**(Devon) Even I am impressed with how fast the stimulant has made me. **_

_**The Marauder swung his sword at Devon but he easily ran around it and appeared smiling behind the Marauder. **_

_**(Devon) I believe I have proven that I am far superior to you, and I and getting bored of testing out my strength on someone this weak. I think I will end this now.**_

_**The Marauder let out a slight grin which gave Devon a frown.**_

_**(Devon) Why could you possibly be smiling at a time like this?**_

_**The Marauder's eyes slowly fell to Doctor Light, who was completely unaware that Nightwing was approaching from the shadows behind him. The Marauder could see Nightwing reaching into a pocket in his wrist and pull out a vile of green liquid with a thin needle at the end. Nightwing then jammed the needle into Doctor Light's back causing him to scream out as the green liquid emptied into him. Doctor Light flipped around with an enraged look on his face.**_

_**(Doctor Light) How dare you! **_

_**Devon flipped around and saw Doctor Light raise both of his hands over his head and they began to surge erratically with light energy, but soon the light began to dim and flicker. Doctor Light's eyes slowly began to close as he looked as if he was disoriented before he fell unconscious to the ground. Devon's eyes widened before he looked up to Nightwing.**_

_**(Devon) You have created a counter stimulant... Do you realize what you have done? You could have tainted his blood, the stimulant may not take to him ever again! **_

_**A plume of black smoke appeared next to Nightwing revealing the Marauder standing next to him.**_

_**(Marauder) You couldn't have brought something more perfect to this fight. **_

_**Nightwing let out a grin.**_

_**(Nightwing) Its what I do.**_

_**Nightwing pulled out four more viles of the counter stimulant from his wrist pocket and held them out to the Marauder.**_

_**(Nightwing) Hit him with one of these and it will put him down, the compound in these viles counteracts the effects of the Draco Stimulant and also contains a heavy sedation effect. I gave you four in case something happens the first three times you try to get him, so relax, you have four tries. Should be no problem at all.**_

_**The Marauder grabbed the four viles from Nightwing.**_

_**(Marauder) Don't worry, I'll get him.**_

_**Devon then screamed out to the two heroes.**_

_**(Devon) I'll shred you both apart and spread that green liquid over your remains! **_

_**The Marauder then was engulfed in a plume of black smoke and he appeared in front of Devon, but he was already slashing his sword at him. The Marauder ducked under it and slashed his sword up at Devon, but he spun to the side out of the way. Devon then rushed his sword straight forward at the Marauder again, but he swung his sword up knocking Devon's sword away. The Marauder quickly pulled out a vile with his off hand. The Marauder jammed the needle at the end of the vile directly at Devon and he quickly pulled a knife out of his belt and cut the vile in half causing the green liquid to spill through the air. The Marauder was then engulfed in smoke and he appeared again away from Devon. **_

_**(Devon) So your trying to hit me with that now are you?**_

_**As Devon spoke he slid the knife back into his belt and he pulled out a second sword. **_

_**(Devon) God, it feels like the energy inside me is too much for it to contain, its amazing, I feel unstoppable.**_

_**Devon took off at the Marauder and slashed at him with both of his swords. The Marauder evaded several attacks and defended himself with his sword but he couldn't find an opening to get him with the counter stimulant. He knew he had to take a different approach, he had to be faster than Devon. The rate the Marauder could perceive things is still much higher than Devon's, he could see it in his movements. The Marauder was engulfed in a cloud of smoke then appeared behind Devon, who flipped around and slashed at the Marauder, and he again teleported away, then appeared on another side of Devon. The Marauder continued to teleport away from Devon's attacks and appear all around him until a large area was covered in smoke. The sound of a scream could be heard inside of the cloud of smoke as it quickly dissipated. Devon stood a short distance away from the Marauder with an empty vile stuck in his neck. Devon looked up to the Marauder who stood holding out his sword confidently. **_

_**(Devon) You... have failed**_

_**Devon pulled the glass vile out of his neck and smashed it on the ground spreading small shards of glass. Devon then charged at the Marauder again and just before he could reach him the Marauder teleported away and appeared next to Nightwing who was hiding in the shadows. **_

_**(Marauder) Well I got him, and hes still obviously standing.**_

_**(Nightwing) It should have worked, he may be on too much of the stimulant, we had better try to dose him again. We'll give him all the counter stimulant I've got if we have to. **_

_**(Marauder) Alright, I'm gonna try to hit him again, he may be slowed down a little from the dose I already gave him. **_

_**The Marauder was again engulfed in a plume of black smoke and he appeared in front of Devon again then brought his sword down from overhead at him. Devon crossed his two swords in front of him and the Marauder's sword crashed into them then sliced straight through both of them. Devon leaned to the side and dodged the Marauder's blade, then flipped the two bottom halves of his swords around and jammed both of them straight through the Marauders chest. The Marauder gasped for a moment then regained composure. The Marauder jumped and wrapped his legs around Devon Spirit's waist as his dark sword dissipated into the air. The Marauder then pulled out the last two viles in both hands and jammed both of them into the sides of Devon's neck and the green liquid emptied into his blood stream. Devon screeched out as he ripped the half swords out of the Marauder's chest, causing him let go of Devon's waist and fall to the ground. Devon held the two swords over his head and brought them straight down at the Marauder, who swung his sword up in front of him in defense. Devon's swords clashed with the Marauder's which cut straight through both of Devon's swords again, taking off the rest of the blade leaving only the hilt. Devon threw the broken swords to the ground then pulled a small handgun from his side and pointed it straight at the Marauder.**_

_**(Devon) I really never wanted to use one of these damn things, but you are at my last ends Revan.**_

_**Nightwing then jumped out of the shadows and slammed both of his hands into Devon's back, then did a handspring away from him. Two viles of the counter stimulant stuck out of Devon's back and the green liquid emptied into Devon's bloodstream. The handgun Devon was holding slowly fell out of his hand and rolled on the ground. Devon's eyes were barely open, and his balance became unstable, then he fell unconscious to the ground next to the Marauder. Nightwing rushed over to the Marauder's side.**_

_**(Nightwing) Looks like we got him. **_

_**The Marauder let out a slight smile before coughing out blood.**_

_**(Marauder) Looks like it...**_

_**(Nightwing) Your hurt pretty bad, we need to get you back to the Tower and get you some help.**_

_**As Nightwing spoke a helicopter appeared overhead and began to hover over the landing pad the battle was on. Deathstroke then could be seen running past the two heroes. **_

_**(Nightwing) Damn, almost forgot about him.**_

_**Nightwing took off running after him. Deathstroke looked back to Nightwing before throwing two bombs in his path. The bombs exploded at Nightwing's feet, but he gracefully jumped over the explosion and landed on his feet a few feet away. Nightwing then looked up to Deathstroke who was facing directly at him. **_

_**(Deathstroke) You never cease to interrupt everything you butt into Nightwing. I knew something like this would happen so I made the right precautions just in case. I set a bomb that will take out half the city if its not stopped in thirty minutes. So as it is it appears that you have three choices Nightwing. You can try to either pursue me, save the city, or save your friend over there, hes not looking so good. **_

_**Nightwing sneered as Deathstroke jumped onto the helicopter and it began to rise. Deathstroke then turned and shot a grapple line down to Devon and it clamped onto his bodysuit and it pulled him into the air as the helicopter rose. Nightwing quickly threw a batarang and it sliced straight through the line causing Devon to fall to the ground. Nightwing watched as Deathstroke flew away on the helicopter into the night sky. Nightwing then pulled out a communicator and held it up to his ear. **_

_**(Nightwing) I need help over here, the Marauder needs medical assistance and I need a small team to meet up with me in the center of the city, we have a bomb threat. I will sent you coordinates.**_

_**The Marauder was now unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. Soon after the Titans arrived and picked up the Marauder to take him back to the tower and Cyborg, Superboy, and Beast Boy went to assist Nightwing. The Marauder opened his eyes to a bright white light, and everything was out of focus. Soon a face could be seen it was Tidus standing over him, he was in the hospital wing of Titans Tower laying in a soft bed. Tidus spoke out in an relieved tone.**_

_**(Tidus) Revan your awake.**_

_**Revan Looked around for a moment, still feeling disoriented. **_

_**(Revenant) Wheres Nightwing?**_

_**(Tidus) Hes still out in the city with some of the team, they are trying to stop a bomb Deathstroke had planted. I'm sure they will be okay, Deathstroke probably had no real intention on destroying the city, it was only his escape plan.**_

_**(Revenant) What about Devon?**_

_**(Tidus) Hes locked up in the holding cells right now waiting to be transferred in the morning to a secured prison.**_

_**Revan let out a sigh of relief as Tidus looked down at him with a concerned face.**_

_**(Revenant) Is there something else?**_

_**Tidus sighed.**_

_**(Tidus) There's something you should know, I'm sure Nightwing will be coming back to the tower soon. **_

_**As Tidus spoke Kory walked through the door.**_

_**(Kory) Revan your finally awake.**_

_**Kory rushed to the side of Revan's bed.**_

_**(Tidus) We can talk about it later, it can wait. **_

_**Tidus turned and casually walked out of the room. Revan looked up to Starfire.**_

_**(Revan) Its good to see you again, I didn't know if I was gonna make it out of that one.**_

_**(Kory) I'm very glad you did. **_

_**(Revan) If it wasn't for Nightwing showing up I don't think I would have. **_

_**Revan let out a smile and Kory looked down with a distraught face for a moment.**_

_**(Revan) Whats going on around here? Did someone die or something?**_

_**Kory timidly folded her arms together and looked away.**_

_**(Kory) No, nothing like that happened thank goodness. **_

_**(Revan) So what then?**_

_**Kory paused for a moment.**_

_**(Kory) Its... nothing, you should get some sleep, your gonna need all the rest you can get if you want to return to full health.**_

_**Kory quickly turned and rushed out of the room. Revan laid his head back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Revan knew something was up, why were Tidus and Kory acting so oddly, the thought was unsettling to him to the point that he couldn't stay in his bed. Revan slowly began to push himself up, he could feel the pain emitting from his wounds shooting through his body. Revan was thankful for his Mantikai physiology, it allowed him to heal much faster than a human, but he was definitely still wounded. Revan sat up and examined himself. He was shirtless and his chest and back were wrapped in bandages. Slowly Revan got up from his bed and made his way to the door and out of the room. Tidus could now be seen leaning on the hallway wall outside of the hospital room in front of Revan. Tidus looked up to him before speaking.**_

_**(Tidus) I knew you wouldn't just lay there feeling like you were out of the loop. C'mon, lets go have a cigarette on the balcony. **_

_**Revan smirked and the two made their way up to the roof of the tower and sat with their legs dangling off the edge. Tidus pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held out one to Revan. Tidus then lit Revan's cigarette before lighting his own and the two exhaled a stream of smoke. Revan then turned to Tidus.**_

_**(Revan) Alright, so whats going on?**_

_**Tidus sighed.**_

_**(Tidus) Its about Kory. I know you two have a little thing going on, and I honestly thought it was harmless and nothing would become of it. I know your gonna find out sooner or later so I thought it would be better for me to tell you. Kory, is kind of spoken for. **_

_**Tidus paused.**_

_**(Tidus) Her and Nightwing are together. **_

_**Revan felt his heart drop, and he looked off into the night sky.**_

_**(Revan) Well I guess its my fault for not finding that out before I developed feelings for her.**_

_**Revan leaned back on his hands and looked straight up into the stars, then took a deep breath before speaking.**_

_**(Revan) I think its about time for me to leave this place anyway, so I guess its no big deal.**_

_**(Tidus) What do you mean by leave?**_

_**Revan looked over to Tidus and took a drag of his cigarette.**_

_**(Revan) I mean I don't think I'm cut out for this whole hero thing. I don't really feel right being on a team of costumed teenagers fighting for the better good. I want to explore the world, there's so much that is different than from where I come from, and id like to see it all.**_

_**Tidus took a deep drag from his cigarette then exhaled a cloud of smoke.**_

_**(Tidus) Your right Revan this world is a lot different than yours, and you still don't fully know how our world works. You could get into serious trouble.**_

_**(Revan) I understand that, but that doesn't change my decision.**_

_**(Tidus) That's not what I'm getting at. I have to say the thought of leaving the Titans has already occurred to me too, and id gladly leave with you, but the fact is that you really are an amazing hero, you have so much power and I know that you have a good heart. We can leave the Titans, we can do it tomorrow, but don't strip yourself of the honor that is in being hero. Who knows, you can save the entire world someday. **_

_**Revan took a drag of his cigarette and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. **_

_**(Revan) Alright, lets do it, lets leave the Tower tomorrow, after saying our goodbyes of course, and I will continue to fight for whats right. **_

_**Tidus smiled before taking another drag of his cigarette. **_

_**(Tidus) Okay, we leave tomorrow.**_

_**In the next day the two left the tower, Cassie was especially upset, for her and Tidus were best friends and she hadn't had much time to really spend time with him. Kory and Revan had a quick awkward goodbye, but the two both knew that they couldn't continue the way they were, and that Revan leaving was for the best because of the situation. Nightwing took over position of the leader of the Titans after his arrival, and seemed like he wasn't leaving any time soon. So from that day The Marauder and Wonderboy were both solo heroes of the world.**_


	15. Issue 15 Harbinger Of Distruction

_**Another League Chapter 4**_

_** 8 Months later...**_

_** Midway Forest, Missouri.**_

_**It was almost winter and the night was especially chilly. Revan sat in the middle of a small covering of trees with his legs crossed wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and blue skinny jeans. He hovered his hands over the small fire he had made in front of him and the light from the flame glimmered in his crimson eyes. Revan usually kept his eyes in their Mantikai form while staying in areas uninhabited by people to be more aware of his surroundings. The eight sided star shaped pupil in his eyes fluctuated as he gazed into the fire. The air around him felt wet and the sky was covered by gray and white clouds. Revan's gaze then met the gloomy sky and he watched as a single snowflake fell from overhead him then drift down into the fire. A slight smile formed on Revan's face, it was the first snow he had seen since arriving on the new world. It reminded him of his home, it constantly snowed there, even sometimes in the summer. Soon snow was falling all around him, slowly tinting everything with a powdery white coat, extinguishing the flame in front of Revan. Snowflakes softly floated down through the air until everything in the forest was completely white. A harsh wind suddenly cut through the forest and the soft snowfall quickly turned to hail. Revan took a deep breath then exhaled, his breath misted in front of his face.**_

_** The time Revan had spent traveling was amazing, he met many new heroes and fought in many battles, he had even made kind of a name for himself. People have even cheered out his name to him before while he was in a fight. It felt like he had finally adapted to the terms of living in this new place. Suddenly a dazzling white light began to form and circle around a few yards away from Revan. Instantly he knew what it was, how could he forget, Darkseid. The light swirled then formed into what looked like a long tube of energy and a large silhouette of Darkseid walked out from it, his eyes radiated with a red glow. Revan slowly stood and met eyes with Darkseid as the Boom Tube behind him faded away.**_

_**(Darkseid) Hello again Marauder.**_

_**(Revenant) Its been a long time since I've seen you, still planning on recruiting me to your army?**_

_**Darkseid let out a slight grin.**_

_**(Darkseid) Not at all. I have came to inform you of what is to come, the coming demise of your planet. You should have chosen to stand by my side when you had the chance.**_

_**(Revenant) I'm not afraid you Darkseid, and I know a lot of people who wouldn't exactly just stand by while you try to overrun the planet. **_

_**(Darkseid) You have indeed proven your arrogance, and I will let you know I do not appear before you with hostile intentions. As I said before, I act as a harbinger of destruction. **_

_**Darkseid's eyes lit up bright red and the hail falling from the sky swirled around through the air. The pupils in Revan's eyes widened, he could see someone approaching them from the sky. In moments the person swooped in at sonic speeds and stopped abruptly facing Darkseid, who responded with a slight chuckle.**_

_**(Darkseid) Power Boy.**_

_**Power Boy had wavy black hair and wore a black bodysuit with fully exposed arms and a circle cutout on the chest with white gloves. Power Boy squinted at Darkseid.**_

_**(Power Boy) I knew you'd come looking here on Earth sometime Darkseid.**_

_**Power Boy held out a small black box with several colored buttons it.**_

_**(Power Boy) And I knew exactly when you showed up thanks to my modified Motherbox. It told me the second you sent the transmission to boom here.**_

_**Darkseid snickered.**_

_**(Darkseid) You give yourself too much credit. You have already failed me and your usefulness ran thin a long time ago.**_

_**Power Boy gritted his teeth and shot Darkseid an intense stare.**_

_**(Darkseid) And even in the end, you were still pathetic. **_

_**Darkseid looked to Revan.**_

_**(Darkseid) The war signaling the New World Order has already begun, and it cannot be stopped. **_

_**Power Boy then shouted out to Darkseid.**_

_**(Power Boy) Look, I don't give a damn about some stupid war or any of that crap! I have been waiting for this day Darkseid for a long time, so prepare to take your last breath!**_

_**The white tube of energy then swirled around behind Darkseid.**_

_**(Darkseid) Beware of the fast approaching future.**_

_**Darkseid then turned and began to make his way into the Boom Tube. As he did, Power Boy rocketed directly at him. Power Boy cocked his fist back and flung it at Darkseid, but he had already made it through the tube, and it was beginning to close. Power Boy flew through the remains of the tube and slid through the snow after it. The light being emitted from the Boom Tube now had completely vanished and the hard hail shifted back to soft feather like snowflakes. Power Boy slowly stood facing away from Revan.**_

_**(Revenant) So... What did that guy do to you?**_

_**Power Boy stood silently, the snow falling from the sky powdered his hair. A gust of wind then sailed through the trees blowing the snow off of both Power Boy's and Revan's hair and Power Boy then began to slowly turn until he was facing Revan.**_

_**(Power Boy) Its none of your damn business! And why was he here talking to you?**_

_**Revan raised an eyebrow.**_

_**(Revenant) Well you were here for the most part, I'm sure you could figure out what he was trying to say, as for why hes telling me about all of it is beyond me.**_

_**(Power Boy) You don't work for Darkseid?**_

_**(Revenant) That's about the last thing I would wanna be doing.**_

_**(Power Boy) How do I know I can trust you?**_

_**(Revenant) Well, either you can, or you cant, makes no difference to me, but I don't wish for a confrontation tonight.**_

_**Another gust of wind cut through the trees generating a harsh howling sound. Power Boy's eyes then made their way to Revan's fire wood which were completely covered in snow.**_

_**(Power Boy) You stayin out here in the snow tonight? Its suppose to hit 13 degrees tonight.**_

_**Revan paused.**_

_**(Revenant) Yeah I guess I am.**_

_**(Power Boy) C'mon, you can come stay in my apartment. I'd like to find out what else you know about Darkseid.**_


	16. Issue 16 When Lightning Strikes

_**Revan followed Power Boy until they reached his apartment, which was about a mile away so they got there in no time. Power Boy's apartment looked almost like it was abandoned from the inside, other than a computer sitting on a desk with the screen lit up. Power Boy signaled for Revan to sit down on a brown couch. Revan made his way to the couch and slowly sat down.**_

_**(Revenant) So, I'm sure you don't go by Power Boy all the time do you?**_

_**As Revan spoke Power Boy began to turn and head down the hallway in his apartment, then into another room. Revan sat with a confused expression until Power Boy spoke out to him from the other room. **_

_**(Power Boy) I go by Scott. How about yourself?**_

_**(Revenant) My name is Revan. **_

_**Scott casually walked out of the hallway wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, then sat down in the desk chair in front of his computer. Scott leaned back and held his hands behind his head. **_

_**(Scott) So, Revan, how exactly did you ever come in contact with Darkseid?**_

_**Revan sighed before speaking.**_

_**(Revenant) Well the first time I saw him was about eight months ago. He burst into my room one night through one of those things you called a boom tube and asked me to lead some army of his, and preaching to me all about how we were going to rule the galaxy and things like that. **_

_**(Scott) Sounds just like him, pathetic moron. **_

_**Scott eyed Revan for a moment**_

_**(Scott) But why would Darkseid want to recruit such a little guy like you to lead his army?**_

_**Revan laughed as he disregarded Scott's comment. He didn't feel little at all, but compared to Scott he was. Scott was incredibly muscular, he was about the size of Superboy. **_

_**(Scott) Anything else?**_

_**(Revenant) Just that and the threat to the planet you just witnessed.**_

_**Scott sighed before leaning forward and scratching his head. **_

_**(Scott) Well that's not really much. It does sound like he'll be coming to earth again soon, but what he's planning on bringing here only god knows. **_

_**(Revenant) Whatever it is must be bad, he sounded pretty confident.**_

_**Scott let out a short laugh.**_

_**(Scott) That's just Darkseid. Every word out of that Monster's mouth makes him sound even more like a pompous ass. **_

_**Scott paused before continuing to speak.**_

_**(Scott) But still, a threat from Darkseid isn't something to take lightly. **_

_**(Revenant) We should call someone for help. I don't think we'll be able to take him down alone. **_

_**(Scott) Were gonna need a lot of help. Darkseid commands an entire army, and no military force has the power to stand against him. **_

_**Scott sighed again and looked up to his ceiling.**_

_**(Scott) I hope this isn't some wild goose chase. I think were gonna have to call the League. **_

_**(Revenant) The League?**_

_**Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number in before holding it up to his ear. The two sat quietly for a moment until it seemed as if someone on the other line had picked up.**_

_**(Scott) Hey Dinah, look, we need to meet up. I know something the league may want to find out... Alright see you then.**_

_**Scott sat for a moment before closing his phone and putting it back into his pocket.**_

_**(Scott) We got a meeting with one of the League's members tomorrow at nine AM. You can sleep there on the couch tonight. **_

_**Scott turned and began to make his way down the hallway again.**_

_**(Scott) Were leaving at eight thirty exactly, be ready.**_

_**The next day the sun was bright and all the snow had pretty much melted. Scott walked through his hallway wearing his Power Boy uniform to the living room. Revan sat on Power Boy's couch fully awake. **_

_**(Power Boy) If you've got a uniform or whatever you had better wear it now. Members of the League like to be official about these types of things.**_

_**Revan smiled at Power Boy for a moment before being engulfed in a plume of black smoke. Power Boy squinted his eyes as the cloud began to fade revealing Revan standing before him in his full uniform. **_

_**(Power Boy) And so are you Revan the hero in tights?**_

_**(Revenant) No actually, I go by the Marauder. **_

_**The Marauder and Power Boy quickly exited Power Boy's apartment and made their way back into the forest with Power Boy at the lead. The day was surprisingly warm seeing that it snowed the previous night. The two continued on as they casually walked through the forest, the Marauder walking about a foot behind Power Boy.**_

_**(Marauder) So who exactly are we meeting in the middle of the forest?**_

_**Power Boy turned back to the Marauder.**_

_**(Power Boy) She's an old friend of mine, and shes got deep ties with the League. **_

_**(Marauder) You keep mentioning a League, do you mean the Justice League?**_

_**(Power Boy) Yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about**_

_**The Marauder felt slightly relieved, he knew the situations the Justice League had dealt with before and knew that they would know what to do. Suddenly up ahead a woman with bright blonde hair wearing a blue bodysuit with black fishnet leggings sitting on a downed tree surrounded by beams of sunlight next to a small lake. The woman turned as the two approached her. Power Boy quickly turned to the Marauder again and whispered to him before they reached her. **_

_**(Power Boy) Hey, call her Black Canary for now, I don't think she would be cool with me giving out her name.**_

_**Black Canary stood to meet Power Boy and the Marauder.**_

_**(Black Canary) What do you have to tell me?**_

_**Power Boy smiled smugly as he rolled his eyes.**_

_**(Power Boy) Well hello to you too. This is my friend the Marauder.**_

_**Black Canary turned to the Marauder and paused before speaking.**_

_**(Black Canary) Well its nice to meet you.**_

_**Black Canary quickly turned her attention to Power Boy again.**_

_**(Black Canary) So why did you call me all the way out here?**_

_**Power Boy took a much more serious tone.**_

_**(Power Boy) Its Darkseid. He's planning something on Earth.**_

_**(Black Canary) That's not exactly what I was expecting to hear from you.**_

_**(Power Boy) Well I'm not just gonna call you with every problem that comes my way, but this one's a lot bigger than me.**_

_**Power Boy pointed to the Marauder with his thumb as he spoke.**_

_**(Power Boy) He's contacted this guy twice, he asked him to lead his army.**_

_**Black Canary looked to the Marauder again.**_

_**(Black Canary) So do you have any idea what he's planning?**_

_**(Marauder) Not at all, last thing he said to me is that he's bringing a war to Earth, and that there was going to be a new world order. **_

_**(Black Canary) Not if the League has anything to say about it. We will head to the Watchtower right away, we have to inform the rest of the League and try to figure out what to do from here. Were not in range for the towers teleporters at this location, we need to move.**_

_**Black Canary turned to Power Boy.**_

_**(Black Canary) You understand your relationship with the League.**_

_**(Power Boy) I already know, I'm staying behind for this one.**_

_**With a crack a golden bolt of lightning rained down from the sky and exploded in the middle of the three causing all of them to instinctively leap back. **_

_**(Power Boy) What the hell was that?**_

_**(Black Canary) There's not a cloud in the sky.**_

_**A man surging with lightning ominously floated in from overhead in a full white bodysuit with a black lightning bolt on his chest and a matching black sash around his waist and on his wrists he had on gold gauntlets and gold boots. He had distinctively bright blue eyes, short jet black hair, and stood at about 6'4, he was also extremely muscular. **_

_**(Power Boy) And who are you supposed to be?**_

_**The man spoke out in a thick Russian accent.**_

_**(White Marvel) I am White Marvel. I am the destroyer of the Divine Swords!**_

_**The Marauder shuttered, his blade is one of the Divine Swords of his world. But how could he know about any of them, his was the only one in this world. White Marvel turned to the Marauder and shot him a piercing glare. **_

_**(White Marvel) You, it was your magic that murdered my predecessor, I can sense it on you.**_

_**(Marauder) What are you talking about? I haven't even heard of you before.**_

_**(White Marvel) It is my mission to slay all of those who use that wicked magic, and destroy the source and you emit the magical frequency I seek to destroy. **_

_**The Marauder's eyes flashed to their red Mantikai form and his sword formed in his hand while White Marvel began to surge with even more golden lightning. Power Boy held his arm out in front of the Marauder.**_

_**(Power Boy) Hold on, you guy need to get up to the Watchtower, I wanna handle this guy. He Doesn't look so tough. **_

_**Power Boy looked up to White Marvel with a smile.**_

_**(Power Boy) Hey White Guy! If you wanna get to my friend over here you gotta go through me first.**_

_**(White Marvel) No, it is my mission to defend the world. **_

_**(Power Boy) Hey I'm not looking for a response like that. If you want to do you mission, your gonna have to fight me first plain and simple.**_

_**Power Boy turned back to Black Canary.**_

_**(Power Boy) You guys get out of here, I got this one. **_

_**(Black Canary) Alright then but if I come back and find out your not in one piece your gonna have me to worry about someday in the afterlife. **_

_**Black Canary turned to the Marauder.**_

_**(Black Canary) C'mon lets head to the teleporters range. **_

_**Black Canary turned and took off into the forest. The Marauder and Power Boy locked eyes for a moment until Power Boy gave him an assuring nod. The Marauder then turned and took off after Black Canary. White Marvel glared at Power Boy with his bright blue eyes as the two heroes escaped into the forest.**_

_**(White Marvel) I understand what I must do.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE: If you would like to see how the fight between Power Boy and White Marvel ends check out my other story "Power Boy Vs White Marvel, Clash of the SuperPower" **_


	17. Issue 17 The Justice League

_**Black Canary and the Marauder sped through the forest, hopping over downed trees and dodging through thick plants. **_

_**(Marauder) How far is this "Teleporter?"**_

_**(Black Canary) We will be in range in just a few more yards. **_

_**(Marauder) And what about Power Boy?**_

_**(Black Canary) I will send for a team to check it out right away.**_

_**Suddenly the Marauder's whole body felt light, like he could hardly keep his feet on the ground. The Marauder looked to his side and saw that Black Canary had been engulfed in light, then in in instant they were both somewhere else completely. It now appeared that they were in some kind of high tech facility. The place was massive, there were all sorts of screens on the walls and different machines all around, and It seemed as if everything was made entirely of metal. Black Canary held her hand to her hear and spoke as if she was talking through a radio.**_

_**(Black Canary) I need a reconnaissance team in Midway right away. Threat level ten. This one seems serious.**_

_**Black Canary lowered hear hand before looking over to the Marauder.**_

_**(Black Canary) Well Marauder, welcome to the Justice League Watchtower. **_

_**The Marauder looked up and saw that there was several floors above him, and there was a man descending down toward them. He wore a blue bodysuit with a red cape, and a matching red "S" insignia that looked almost exactly the same as the one Superboy had worn when they were in the Titans together. The man had a valiant and confident composure as his cape flowed through the air behind him. The man continued his descent until his feet were planted on the floor a few feet in front of the two. The Marauder had heard about of the man before, but he never imagined him to be as muscular as he actually is. He knew the man must be Superman.**_

_**(Superman) Its nice to meet you Marauder. I've heard of your accomplishments in the Teen Titans. Its a pleasure to have you on the Watchtower. **_

_**Superman turned to Black Canary.**_

_**(Superman) So what did you find out when you were on the ground?**_

_**(Black Canary) Its Darkseid again. It started off with him pestering this- the Marauder to join his army, and now he came with threatens to earth. **_

_**Superman turned to the Marauder.**_

_**(Superman) If Darkseid has shown interest in you it may mean your in danger. You're more than welcome to stay here on the Watchtower. We have to prepare ourselves and inform the military of the incoming attack. I've got the feeling we have got a lot ahead of us.**_

_**Superman began to hover up off the ground.**_

_**(Superman) The towers facilities are open to you, I have work to do.**_

_**Superman continued to fly up until he reached what looked like the top floor and then he was out of sight. **_

_**(Black Canary) Well that was the big man for you. Always up to something, at least you got his approval, but anyways back to point. Green Lantern will be here any moment to begin your debriefing.**_

_**(Marauder) What do you mean by that?**_

_**(Black Canary) Its standard in the League. Based on your powers that we have recorded-**_

_**(Marauder) My powers are recorded?**_

_**(Black Canary) We have our ways. It seems your trainer will be Green Lantern.**_

_**(Marauder) I don't think a trainer is very necessary, shouldn't we be planning out what to do when Darkseid returns?**_

_**(Black Canary) Trust me, the dangers we go through on a day to day are in another league compared to what you have dealt with during your time with the Titans, and besides even if you really don't need the training this is mostly for the rest of us to properly gauge your power. **_

_**Black Canary pulled up her jacket sleeve and looked at her watch.**_

_**(Black Canary) Speaking of the Lantern he should be here by now. **_

_**Black Canary held her hand up to her ear again.**_

_**(Black Canary) Paging Green Lantern. Where the hell are you?**_

_**Suddenly a green light filled the room and a man with black hair in a green and black bodysuit with a glowing Green Lantern symbol on the chest could be seen casually flying in emitting a vibrant green aura. **_

_**(Black Canary) Finally, that's my cue. Sorry I have to run so abruptly but I've got a date with a friend and he's gonna kill me if I blow him off again. **_

_**Black Canary waved her hand as if she was signaling to someone. She then started to become enveloped with white light.**_

_**(Black Canary) See you around. **_

_**Then in a flash she was gone. The Marauder was astonished by the technology of the Watchtower, it was much more advanced than anything he had seen before with the Titans. The Green Lantern then gracefully floated in and settled in front of the Marauder. **_

_**(Green Lantern) Hey whats up? If she didn't tell you before I go by Green Lantern. **_

_**(Marauder) Its nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of stories about you. You've got quite the reputation.**_

_**The Green Lantern let out a slight laugh.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Come on your making it hard to be modest. **_

_**(Marauder) I go by the Marauder. So I understand you are suppose to be "training" me?**_

_**(Green Lantern) I guess so, this is kinda new in the League. Probably because of all the new recruits coming in from everywhere. We have been making additions all over the tower just to keep up. Follow me, I'll show you to the stadium center. **_

_**The Green Lantern turned and walked to an odd looking metal platform with the Marauder close behind. Green Lantern stopped at some kind of terminal with a bunch of buttons all over it. He reached out and pressed a button with an arrow pointing up and the entire platform began to shake then rise from the ground. The Marauder smiled as he leaned on the guardrail of the platform. **_

_**(Marauder) This place really is amazing. **_

_**(Green Lantern) I know how you feel, I tell myself that same thing every day I'm here. **_

_**The rising platform suddenly came to a halt on the fourth floor. The Green Lantern and the Marauder then made their way down a well lit hallway with metal paneling for the walls. The Green Lantern stopped at a panel with several buttons on it then pressed the green button that caused a drawer to slide out of the wall. The Green Lantern then proceeded to pull out a long metallic belt, which looked like it was made out of some kind of odd metal. **_

_**(Green Lantern) Also I was told by a League member by the name Doctor Fate to give this to you a few months back when you arrived here. I have no idea how he knows some of the things he knows. The Flash thinks he's just guessing all the time. **_

_**(Marauder) What's it for?**_

_**(Green Lantern) This is made out of a Thanagarian metal called Nth metal. It has to be mystical in nature or something, I feel crazy just holding it. The Thanagarians use this metal negate their gravitational pull by gravity at will allowing them to fly at incredible speeds. Also the invisible electromagnetic field produced by Nth metal helps disrupt most kinds of energy and will greatly increase your physical durability as well. And that's pretty much all my ring is telling me about it. **_

_**Green Lantern handed the belt over to the Marauder. The moment he touched it he understood what the Green Lantern was talking about, an odd sensation surged through his body. **_

_**(Green Lantern) The Stadium Center is just through there. I will be back in a few to start this thing. Go ahead and test run the belt and see how it fits. **_

_**The Green Lantern pressed a large red panel causing a door slide open, he then tuned and began walking back the way they came. The Marauder looked down to the belt, he felt excited to try out what he could do with it on. The Marauder walked through the door then clicked the belt around his waist then the door slid shut behind him. Instantly the sensation from before was surging through his body, it was almost too much to handle. Then slowly the feeling began to even out, and become almost pleasant. The room he stood in was massive, and had a plain flat blue tiling on the ground and steel walls. The Marauder then leaped into the air and became engulfed in a cloud of black smoke, and appeared fifty feet in the air. He almost felt like he was floating, then he suddenly he began to fall to the ground but lightly landed on his feet. He had never felt so agile before, he knew this added a new prospective on his physical limits and the thought burned through his brain as he imagined how he could truly benefit from the powers of the Nth metal.**_

_** The Marauder's thoughts were soon interrupted by the door behind him sliding open again revealing Green Lantern standing with his ring lit up like a torch and a bright smile on his face.**_

_**(Green Lantern) All right I'm done with waiting lets get things started.**_


	18. Issue 18 Style Of The Green Lantern

_**The Green Lantern entered the Stadium Center and the door closed behind him.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Okay first off I need to know what kind of power you have. I would assume you have the ability to make constructs of some sort since the League assigned me to be your trainer.**_

_**The Marauder shrugged before making his sword form in his hand.**_

_**(Marauder) I do, my sword can break down the atoms that the blade consists of and form into other shapes, but that's not exactly the base of my power, I hardly use my ability to create constructs.**_

_**The Green Lantern sighed and scratched his head.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Damn, of course the League didn't really do their homework.**_

_**(Marauder) You don't think you're correct for the job?**_

_**(Green Lantern) I guess we can work on your ability to create constructs, and we can figure out from there if you need a better suited mentor. **_

_**(Marauder) So whats first on the list?**_

_**(Green Lantern) Well I don't just light up my ring for show. Show me what you got lets see your constructs.**_

_**The Marauder held out his sword in front of him and it disassembled into the air like black mist until it was no longer visible, then almost instantaneously a large black shield formed between Green Lantern and the Marauder. The shield stood for a few seconds then quickly reverted back into the Marauders sword. **_

_**(Marauder) That's about as far as it goes, I can make the construct almost any size no problem, but it will only be stable for a few moments before deconstructing.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Well, that's what were here to work on. **_

_**Green Lantern's ring began to glow even brighter.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Now lets see how strong your constructs are, assuming you think you can take a direct blast from my ring.**_

_**The Marauder knew that this was some sort of challenge from the Green Lantern, and that he couldn't back down. **_

_**(Marauder) Lets see what that ring's got. **_

_**The Green Lantern smiled again before turning and walking a few steps away. He then flipped around and pointed his ring directly at the Marauder. **_

_**(Green Lantern) You better be ready. I'm giving you all I've got.**_

_**A small grin came over the Marauder's face as he readied his fighting stance, holding his sword in front of him. A green aura then enveloped the Green Lantern and his ring began to surge with green light. The Lantern then sent out an immense blast of green energy, causing the entire room to light up with a green tinge. The Marauder was shocked at the intensity of the attack, it was easily as powerful as the blasts created by Doctor Light, but the Green Lantern hadn't touched the stimulant as far as he knew. Instantly the Marauder used his enhanced vision to calculate how big the shield needs to be, and his sword evaporated into the air again then formed into an extremely large dark barrier just larger than the circumference of the blast. The Green Lantern's blast crashed into the shield and created a large screech that echoed through the room. The dark barrier held strong against the attack and didn't move, but moments later the shield disintegrated as fast as it was created and the blast continued its path and smashed into the solid metal wall behind the shield. The Marauder, who had already foreseen the flaw in his construct appeared out of a plume of black smoke that had appeared behind the Green Lantern. The blast being created from the Lantern's ring quickly phased away and he turned to the Marauder with a surprised look on his face. **_

_**(Green Lantern) That one was a little close. You have some interesting powers, but I think next time we test your construct strength we should start with something a little less dangerous. I thought if you felt you needed to hold your construct that it would hold, apparently your constructs work differently than mine.**_

_**The Marauder looked down to his sword.**_

_**(Marauder) I have attempted to master my construct ability for a long time, but it never can last longer than it just did, regardless of the force its stopping.**_

_**The Green Lantern gave the Marauder an encouraging slap on the shoulder.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Come on man, you should have more faith in yourself. Were gonna work this out no problem, and even if we cant figure it out, it really wont be that big of a deal. There's hardly anyone around here that can create a decent construct.**_

_**(Marauder) Constructs really aren't my strong point anyway, I rely on my other abilities much more. **_

_**(Green Lantern) Well lets see it. I was planning on sparring with you sooner or later anyway. The League encourages routine sparring with other League members to see the limits of everyone's powers and their progressions.**_

_**(Marauder) The League really likes to keep close tabs on their members don't they?**_

_**(Green Lantern) Yeah I guess. The big man in red is technically in command, but Batman calls the shots. He's a real hard-ass when it comes to things like this, but that's besides the point. **_

_**The Green Lantern lit up his ring and began to float through into the air. **_

_**(Green Lantern) We can start whenever you like. **_

_**A plume of black smoke engulfed the Marauder and in a flash he appeared out of another cloud of smoke over Green Lantern, then swung his blade downward at him. Green Lantern's ring lit up and a bright green brick wall appeared over his head. The Marauder's blade clashed into the wall and exploded with black flames, tearing apart the wall brick by brick. Already the Lantern had made distance between him and the Marauder, and he had a large green cannon that looked like as if it was from a Sci-Fi movie resting on his shoulder. The end of the green cannon then began to glow with bright green energy before sending out a large green laser blast at the Marauder, who was again engulfed in the black smoke. The laser shot straight through the cloud of smoke instantly dispersing it. Green Lantern quickly turned and saw the Marauder flying straight at him with his large dark bat like wings. In response the Lantern created a green orb around him. The pupils in the Marauder's eyes fluctuated in size as he rocketed at Green lantern with a large dark energy trail behind him. The Marauder's sword then began to look as if the blade was unstable black energy before he slammed it into the green orb. The Green Lantern's orb surged where the Marauder's blade pressed against. Suddenly the Marauder's sword pierced the orb, then sliced straight through it causing it to dissipate, he then held his sword above his head and swung it straight down at the lantern, smashing it straight across his chest generating a large explosion of dark flames, which sent the Lantern soaring down to the ground. The Green Lantern smashed into the solid metal floor with a crash. **_

_** The Marauder's heart dropped, he didn't know the Green Lantern wouldn't be able to stop his attack, and with the belt improving his abilities it was hard to regulate how fast the attack was. In a cloud of smoke the Marauder appeared before the Green Lantern who laid on the ground with an crooked smile on his face.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Wow that was one hell of an attack. **_

_**Relief came over the Marauder as he held his arm out to the Green Lantern to help him up. Green Lantern grabbed the Marauder's hand and pulled himself up as he spoke.**_

_**(Green Lantern) There's definitely a place for you in the League.**_

_**The Marauder examined the Green Lantern and it seemed like he hadn't even taken any damage from the attack.**_

_**(Marauder) You must be incredibly strong, you don't even seem phased from my attack.**_

_**(Green Lantern) Well its not me, its the power of my ring. Even if I don't create a construct to defend myself my ring will sense if I'm in immediate danger, then put up an aura to defend myself.**_

_**(Marauder) That's quite an ability, it almost seems perfect.**_

_**(Green Lantern) It is for some, a lot of the people around here are just hard as steel, but I get by with this. **_

_**The door to the Stadium Center suddenly opened behind the two with a man covered in a metallic silver skin with red gloves and a symbol that resembled an atom on his chest standing in the doorway. **_

_**(Silver Man) Lantern, we have just been notified that Fawcett city has been attacked.**_

_**Green Lantern quickly turned to the silver man. **_

_**(Green Lantern) What? When did it happen?**_

_**(Silver Man) It had to have been sometime yesterday or we would have known sooner, but there is no other information other than that. **_

_**The silver man nodded to the Marauder.**_

_**(Silver Man) Who's the new recruit?**_

_**Green Lantern held his hand out to the Marauder before speaking again.**_

_**(Green Lantern) This is the Marauder.**_

_**Green Lantern turned to the Marauder.**_

_**(Green Lantern) That's Captain Atom, hes another head in the league. **_

_**(Captain Atom) I hate to interrupt your little training session here, but me and you are on the team to go check it out. Were leaving right away.**_

_**Captain Atom then turned and left the Stadium Center. **_

_**(Green Lantern) Alright duty calls, you can train here as long as you want, then find the Martian when your ready to go to bed and he'll show you where to stay. I will meet up with you tomorrow in the day again to see if there's anything else to go through. **_

_**Green Lantern quickly turned and rushed out of the Stadium Center and the door slid shut behind him. The Marauder turned away and looked up to the bright lights overhead that were built into the ceiling. His Mantikai eyes shined red while the eight sided star shape pupil in them grew incredibly thin because of the intensity of the light. The Marauder then held out his hand and slowly looked down to it. Around his hand a faint black energy slowly began to form, then quickly fade away. A smile grew on the Marauder's face. "As it turned out" he thought "This training session may be beneficial in the end after all." For he had an idea on a new way to use his power.**_


	19. Issue 19 Eggs With The Flash

_**The Marauder spent the rest of the day in the Stadium Center trying to perfect his version of the Green Lantern's aura, then spent the night at the Watchtower with the other members of League in the Guest Quarters, which was located in the western wing of the Tower. **_

_** The entirety of the Guest Quarters was just as amazing as the as the rest of the Tower, and there was enough rooms to accommodate a small army. There wasn't nearly enough League Members to come close to filling every room. The Marauder stayed in the room designated J-15. The interior of the room was well kept, the bed was neat, and there wasn't a spot in sight, but it still had an empty feeling, as if was set up for a robot. After changing into a pair of black pajamas he found inside his bedside drawer, and hours of staring at the inside of his eyelids, the Marauder eventually drifted off to sleep. **_

_** The next morning, the Marauder was awakened 7:00 am by an alarm clock built into the headboard of his bed. Casually he pushed himself up and changed back into his Marauder uniform. Just as after he finished slipping his mask on, his room door behind him slid open. The Marauder turned to see a blonde girl wearing a blue skirt and shirt, with the same "S" symbol both Superman and Superboy had warn across her chest. She smiled and waved her hand. **_

_**(Girl) Hi there your the Marauder right? Sorry about just opening the door without knocking, I remembered I was suppose to do that a second too late. I don't really greet the new members too often. **_

_**The girl grinned and stuck out her hand. **_

_**(Girl) My names Supergirl. **_

_**Supergirl had the same confidence as the other members of the Super Family that he had met before. The Marauder walked up to Supergirl and smiled as he greeted her.**_

_**(Marauder) Its nice to meet you.**_

_**(Supergirl) Same here. Well, I was told to come down here and tell you that were having breakfast at this time everyday in the Galley, and when your ready your more than welcome to join us, and don't worry its on the house. **_

_**Supergirl held out a card to the Marauder in her other hand.**_

_**(Supergirl) This is a map of all the main access routs of the Watchtower, you can use that to find your way to all the low security areas of the tower. **_

_**The Marauder fiddled with the card for a moment and it lit up with a 3D map with an index that had several options. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the machine, then nodded to Supergirl.**_

_**(Marauder) Thank you. **_

_**(Supergirl) Its no problem at all. So Alright if you don't have any other questions I guess I'll leave ya to your business. **_

_**Supergirl smiled again before turning and walking out of the Marauder's room. The Hologram being projected off the card had what looked like preset directions to the Galley from his room. He examined the map for a moment before stuffing the card into a compartment in his belt, then making his way to the galley. He thought that having breakfast with everyone would be a good way to meet other people in the league. Following the map eventually led the Marauder toward the Galley, where there were hundreds of heroes scattered through the room sitting at round white tables, all varying in their own individual sizes, colors, and costumes. The Marauder made his way to the food tables and grabbed a plate with eggs and sausage, than walked toward the round tables. The Marauder glanced at all the different heroes as he walked in between each table, he didn't seem to recognize anyone. They all seemed to be focused in their own business, and didn't pay much attention to him as he passed by. **_

_** The Marauder continued on through the Galley with his plate until eventually spotting a man in a scarlet bodysuit with yellow lightning decal. He knew the man goes by the Flash, and he was pretty much the only hero he could see that he had heard of before. After maneuvering through the rest of the tables full of heroes, the Marauder sat down on the other side of the Flash, who had seven bowls filled with eggs, bacon, and sausage. The Flash greeted him by nodding his head.**_

_**(Flash) Sup up man? You new here?**_

_**(Marauder) You could say that, just got beamed up here yesterday.**_

_**(Flash) I hate using that teleporter, makes me feel all fuzzy whenever I come out. **_

_**The Marauder chuckled.**_

_**(Marauder) I know what your talking about.**_

_**(Flash) So what do you think of the place? there's been a lot of upgrades lately, we added the entire Guest Quarters just a week ago. **_

_**(Marauder) The entire Tower from what I've seen looks amazing, but I have to admit, the Quarters could use a little touch of home. **_

_**(Flash) Ha! Yeah your right, the Martian did the design for whatever reason. But I don't really have to worry about that, I've got my own customized place in the center of the Tower. Its my little piece of heaven.**_

_**The Marauder responded in a sarcastic tone with a slight grin. **_

_**(Marauder) Well aren't you lucky? **_

_**(Flash) Hey, it pays to be in the Seven.**_

_**(Marauder) By seven you mean the founding members?**_

_**(Flash) You got it, although it wasn't me as the Flash when the League started, I'm his legacy, so I was a shoe in for the part. **_

_**Two men then could be seen walking up from behind the Flash, both holding a trey of food. One of the men wore a yellow goggles, a gold and blue bodysuit with a blue star across his chest, and had a gold robot floating next to him. The other man looked almost like Doctor Fate, he wore a gold helmet and a blue bodysuit with matching yellow gloves and boots, he also had a round gold shield strapped across his back. The man wearing the yellow goggles spoke out as the two sat on the other sides of the Flash and the Marauder. **_

_**(Man) You letting the new guy know that its all about who you know around here, Flash?**_

_**The Flash pointed a finger at the man with yellow goggles at a speed too fast to see. **_

_**(Flash) Yeah right Booster, you know I've earned my spot in the League. **_

_**(Man) Sure sure, whatever you say. **_

_**The Flash sighed as he looked back to the Marauder. **_

_**(Flash) This "Star" hero over here is Booster Gold, and him on the other side of me is Guardian. Guys, this is the new guy, uh...**_

_**(Marauder) I go by the Marauder. **_

_**(Flash) Yeah that's right, the Marauder.**_

_**(Booster Gold) C'mon Flash, your in the Seven. The Marauder has been in the system for almost a day now.**_

_**(Flash) Hey its not my job to meet every hero that comes in and out of this Tower. I just take down the bad guys and save the day when I'm needed. **_

_**Guardian turned his attention to the Marauder. **_

_**(Guardian) I've heard that you've fought valiantly to stop the Draken attack in San Francisco. Nice work, who knows what could have happened if they were allowed to go on a rampage for any longer.**_

_**(Marauder) I'm happy to have made a difference, I know the Draken to be fierce and uncontrollable, I wouldn't just be able to sit by as they had their way with wiping out an entire city. **_

_**(Guardian) I still don't know how Deathstroke could have taken out all communications with the Tower. **_

_**As Guardian spoke to the Marauder, the Flash had continued eating Bringing up the events of the Marauder being with the Titans made him remember his close friend Titus, it has been a while since he had seen him and hoped that whatever he was doing he was okay. Suddenly the Marauder could feel a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see who had touched him and couldn't believe who it was. It was Titus, he looked much more mature because he absorbed the spirit of Xseshuea, and he was now under the persona of Majestic Man. He wore black pants, and had a magenta top with two silver "M"s that ran parallel across his chest. Majestic Man spoke out with a bright expression. **_

_**(Majestic Man) Whats gong on Marauder? I Knew I would be seeing you here sooner or later. **_


	20. Issue 20 Calm Before The Storm

_**Majestic Man's face lit up as he ripped the Ӎarauder out of his seat and hugged him tightly as he lifted him off the ground. Booster Gold looked up from his food and spoke out sarcastically.**_

_**(Booster Gold) Try not to snap the guy in half there "Wonderman."**_

_**Majestic Man slowly placed the Ӎarauder down then leaned over the table facing Booster Gold using his arm to prop himself up. **_

_**(Majestic Man) That is Not, my name. **_

_**Majestic Man pointed his finger at Booster Gold before speaking again. **_

_**(Majestic Man) I had better not hear you call me that again. Got it?**_

_**The Ӎarauder quietly laughed along with Guardian, and the Flash as Booster Gold shuttered in his seat for a moment before regaining his arrogant smile. He then saluting Majestic Man. **_

_**(Booster Gold) Whatever you say chief. **_

_**Majestic Man rolled his eyes then looked back to the Ӎarauder before wrapping his arm around his shoulder.**_

_**(Majestic Man) C'mon, I'll show you the place you should be sitting when you eat up here. **_

_**Majestic Man turned the Ӎarauder and began to walk away from Booster Gold and the others with him. The Ӎarauder turned back and waved his hand with a smile.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) Well it was nice meeting you guys. **_

_**As the heroes walked, Majestic Man took his arm away and gave the Ӎarauder a concerned look. **_

_**(Majestic Man) You really don't want to be seen hanging around Booster Gold on your first day, people will get the wrong idea.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) He seems like an alright guy.**_

_**Majestic Man scoffed.**_

_**(Majestic Man) Trust me Revan, hes a lot more annoying than he seems when you first meet him.**_

_**The Ӎarauder and Majestic Man shared a laugh as they approached a table where Supergirl and another member of the league was already at. The other was a woman, and she had long black hair and wore a suit jacket with a white vest, and black fishnets. The woman told Supergirl something under her breath and she quietly giggled before the two noticed Majestic Man and the Ӎarauder. Supergirl smiled before speaking. **_

_**(Supergirl) Hows it goin guys? Its good to see you found your way here.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) It would be hard to miss with the directions you gave me. **_

_**The woman with the black hair next to Supergirl softly cleared her throat. Supergirl turned to the woman and laughed again. **_

_**(Supergirl) Oh sorry. Ӎarauder, this is Zatanna. **_

_**Zatanna winked her eye and smiled, her crimson red lipstick extenuated the witness of her teeth. **_

_**(Zatanna) Your hair is cute. **_

_**Majestic Man rolled his eyes as he sat down with the Ӎarauder who smiled back at Zatanna as he responded.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) Well, thank you. **_

_**The Ӎarauder turned to Majestic Man.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) How's your time here up on the Watchtower been? I may be staying up here for a while. **_

_**(Majestic Man) Its a lot like Titans Tower actually, just a larger Facility, more people, and bigger muscles, but the drama's almost the same. Overall its a pretty good time. **_

_**(Supergirl) Speaking of drama, have you met anyone interesting up here yet?**_

_**Majestic Man quickly answered before the Ӎarauder.**_

_**(Majestic Man) Nobody really worth mentioning, except maybe the Flash. **_

_**The Ӎarauder and his friend continued to catch up while the rest of the heroes in the Galley finished their breakfast. Out of the corner of the Ӎarauder's eye, he could see a man now approaching their table. He had a blonde goatee and was wearing a green vest with matching pants and hat, he also had a green bow strung around his back. The man's pained expression made it look like he had just came back from a war. Supergirl raised an eyebrow.**_

_**(Supergirl) Hey Arrow, you alright?**_

_**The man named Green Arrow sat down at the table next to Majestic Man and propped himself up with his elbows. **_

_**(Green Arrow) Its Fawcett, I was on the team to go down there to check everything out. There's a real big mess down there. The entire city is pretty much split in half, its not even recognizable. **_

_**(Majestic Man) What? How could that happen?**_

_**Green Arrow sighed then knocked his hat off his head, and it tumbled down to the table. **_

_**(Green Arrow) We have no idea. whatever did it must have happened in seconds, if it was an earthquake we would have been alerted. **_

_**(Zatanna) It may be mystical in nature, I should go with the next team to investigate the area. **_

_**(Supergirl) This is terrible!**_

_**Green Arrow shot a glance at Supergirl then rested his head on his hands with his fingers weaved through his feathery blonde hair. **_

_**(Green Arrow) That's not even the worst part kid. **_

_**Supergirl took a breath as the heroes awaited what devastating news Green Arrow still had yet to reveal. **_

_**(Green Arrow) We found only a single body down there, it was identified as Captain Marvel. **_

_**The heroes eyes widened as they shared the same heart dropping feeling. **_

_**(Supergirl) Captain Marvel's dead?**_

_**Green Arrow held a hand out to Supergirl.**_

_**(Green Arrow) Hey, keep it quiet for now. We don't want everyone freaked out just yet. At least, not until we know more about what happened to him. **_

_**(Majestic Man) This is serious. Whatever it was must have been one powerful force in order for it to take down Captain Marvel. **_

_**(Green Arrow) That's exactly what I was thinking. I really hope whatever it was doesn't just show up at our doorstep when we least expect it. **_

_**Majestic Man gave the Ӎarauder a distraught look as Green Arrow pushed himself up out of his seat and grabbed his hat.**_

_**(Green Arrow) Well I'd better go find Dinah, I thought she may be here with you guys. If I don't give her a good reason as to why I got called away from our date last night she'll kill me. **_

_**The Ӎarauder watched Green Arrow depart then looked to Majestic Man who seemed broken into pieces from the news he just heard. **_

_**(Majestic Man) I cant believe he's gone... Captain Marvel has been a hero of mine for years.**_

_**(Zatanna) The League has taken a serious blow today, it will take a while for everyone to recover. **_

_**Suddenly out of a red blur the Flash was standing right in front of the Marauder. **_

_**(Flash) Hey new guy.**_

_**The Flash analyzed the groups expressions for a moment. **_

_**(Flash) I'm not interrupting anything important am I? Your with me and blondie over there today. Looks like your first mission is happening sooner than later. **_

_**Supergirl spoke out in a lackluster tone.**_

_**(Supergirl) Where are we going?**_

_**The Flash looked at Supergirl and scratched his head.**_

_**(Flash) Metropolis... I really hope I'm not missing something important here. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong> -AUTHOR NOTE-<strong>_

_** To see what happened to Fawcett City and the fate of Captain Marvel, check out my other story "SHAZAM: Trials of the Hero"**_


	21. Issue 21 The First Mission

_**After the awkward conversation the Ӎarauder and Supergirl followed the Flash to the Teleporter Station. There the three were met by Booster Gold and a large humanoid alien with covered in green skin with glowing red eyes, and he wore a blue bodysuit with a red "X" across his chest and a blue cape. Judging by his appearance, the Ӎarauder knew the man had to be the Martian Manhunter he had heard about, that and he looked like a much older Miss. Martian. The Flash let out a sigh in relief at the sight of the Martian.**_

_**(Flash) Wow, I never thought I'd be so relieved to see your green face J'onn. Now that I know your coming with us I wont have to deal with Booster Gold's overzealous ego alone. Besides everyone around here's acting like someone died. **_

_**Booster Gold took a step closer to the Flash.**_

_**(Booster Gold) Who's overzealous ego? **_

_**(Martian) I'm not going to be accompanying you on you mission today Flash. **_

_**The Martian held out his hand to the Ӎarauder. **_

_**(Martian) This is our global communicator, you should keep this on you at all times in case of the event where I cant contact you telepathically.**_

_**The Ӎarauder reached out and grabbed the sterling silver communicator bracelet. He slid up his white gauntlet and strapped the communicator onto his wrist, then slid his gauntlet back down over it. **_

_**(Martian) But as of now you can contact me by merely willing it through your mind. **_

_**The Ӎarauder nodded his head to the Martian before the team of heroes stepped up onto the steel teleporter platform. The entire team then was engulfed with white light and they were all gone within seconds. The Ӎarauder could now feel the natural warmth on his skin from the bright sun hanging over the city of Metropolis as they stood in front of the Utopia Casino. The entire building was surrounded by police cars and several officers standing around them with a looks of discord. Inside the casino a man by the name of Alistair Douglas stood on top of a row of slot machines with a wicked smile. He wore a black tank top that made it easy to see that his body looked was so packed with muscle his skin was about to burst. Below him seventeen men in black ski masks held up the residents inside with various machine guns and bags to fill up with money and jewelry. **_

_**(Alistair) Get it all! These snobs don't know what they have. Everything they have is simply handed right over to them, and then they gamble away everything they have because the luxurious lives they have isn't enough. Now you'll all know what its like to have everything taken away from right beneath you!**_

_**As the men circled the room, one of them stepped up to woman with done up brown hair and sparkling diamond chandelier earrings. The man smiled through the opening in his ski mask as he eyed the woman up and down.**_

_**(Man) Hey there cutie, why don't you just follow me to somewhere more private. I'll make sure your all right. **_

_**The woman took a step back and clenched her hands causing the man to sneer, then cock his M-4. **_

_**(Man) It would be best to just come with me sweetie, you could get hurt.**_

_**The woman stood silently in fear, completely frozen still. The man squinted his eyes as he pointed the barrel of his gun at the woman's face. **_

_**(Man) Its a shame to have waist something this fair, but I'm used to getting my hands dirty. **_

_**Suddenly the man's M-4 disappeared right from his hands. **_

_**(Man) What the hell!**_

_**Seconds later, all of Alistair's men had their guns disappear right from their hands, then the man who was harassing the woman was knocked unconscious by a red fist at superspeed. Now in front of the woman valiantly stood the Flash with a cocky grin. **_

_**(Flash) Hey there Miss, need some assistance?**_

_**Alistair's eyes widened as he screamed out.**_

_**(Alistair) Justice League! You don't know a single thing do you? These people all need a wake up call! And if your gonna try to stop me, I will just take everyone here down with me!**_

_**Alistair pulled out a small device with a red button on the top, then pressed it with his thumb. The casino was silent as Alistair's face grew more angered as he pounded on the red button on his device. The Flash let out a short laugh before clearing his throat then holding up a stick of C4.**_

_**(Flash) Figure I better let you know. I've already taken care of all of these if you were planning blowing us all up. **_

_**The Flash turned his hand the the stick of C-4 rolled out and tumbled down toward the ground. In another instant a blue and red blur whizzed by and smashed into Alistair throwing him back off the slot machine and into a black jack table, scattering cards and chips across the floor and smashing the table in half. Supergirl then appeared before the people in the casino. **_

_**(Supergirl) Everyone evacuate the building immediately!**_

_**At Supergirl's command, everyone in the casino began to frantically scramble to the exit of the casino, along with Alistair's men. Supergirl looked over to the flash who nodded and took off. A stream of red shot through the crowd and bellowed into the criminals, effortlessly throwing them all to the ground. Out of the remains of the broken table Alistair could be seen pushing himself up until he was fully standing. He brushed himself off before speaking in a low raspy voice.**_

_**(Alistair) Punks, you should have sent the Man of Steel if you plan on taking me in. **_

_**Supergirl spun around and faced Alistair with a look of anger on her face.**_

_**(Supergirl) Trust me, I've got exactly what it takes to bring you down.**_

_**Alistair rocketed at Supergirl using his incredible strength to jump at a blinding speed then threw his massive fist into her stomach, throwing her into the ceiling of casino. A plume of black smoke then exploded over Alistair and the Ӎarauder appeared from inside, lunging his long blade downward at him. The Runesword exploded on Alistair's face and laid him flat on the ground, but just as the smoke cleared Alistair was launching his fist upward. The Ӎarauder could see Alistair's fist as he traveled toward him, but he knew didn't have time to react. Just before the fist smashed into his face, his Tactical Aura kicked in. An almost invisible barrier appeared like tinted layer of skin over the Ӎarauder's chin. Alistair's fist smashed into the Ӎarauder's jaw and flung him back into a row of slot machines, throwing them through the air. The Ӎarauder laid on the ground motionless holding his heart.**_

_**(Ӎarauder) So there is strain in using this power. **_

_**The Ӎarauder knew that this "Alistair" must have incredible power, because he didn't even feel the kind of pain he was currently feeling when he got blasted point blank from the Lantern's ring, he had to do his best to not let himself get hit again.**_


End file.
